


Of Puzzle Solvers and Assistants

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Lapdance, Laughter, Leather Kink, Maids, Masks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Scents & Smells, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, Stripper, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Werewolves, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles featuring LaytonxEmmy, Lucifendi, and Katnest for Kinktober 2017.(Day 31 is a picture and update, not writing.)





	1. Kinktober Day 1: Sleepy Sex (LaytonxEmmy)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cannoli, it's finally finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first morning together was a lazy one.

The first time they had slept together, it was after a long day at work. Emmy and Layton had both fallen asleep just after passing the threshold of his apartment. The last thing that the woman remembered waking up to was the feeling of something firm against her bottom. Her unaware partner continued to sleep, only shifting every so often and unconsciously rubbing against her.

It was far too early for this, and yet…

“Hershel, Hershel wake up…”

She lightly nudged him awake and he looked to her with sleepy eyes. “What’s wrong my dear…?”

“This.” Emmy traced a hand down and began running her fingertips around the shape of his erection.

His hips rolled against her touch and he mumbled something she barely heard. “…go away on its own…”

“Not with you doing that, it’s not. Take care of it, you’ve been rubbing against me for the past ten minutes.”

“Too sleepy…”

Emmy pouted and languidly pulled down his pants, muttering of how he would solve his troubles if they were a puzzle. Her face was met with the head, already dribbling with excitement. She looked up to see his weary eyes curiously look back to hers in anticipation. But she didn’t give him pleasure so easily.

She shuffled out of her pants and underwear before rising from bed.

A lazy sigh left the man and she saw the sleepiest puppy dog eyes that he could make.

Emmy couldn’t help but take some pity on him. He was her Hershel after all.

She assumed he had something in preparation and rifled through his drawer. Sure enough, she found a small bottle that made him shyly glance away. She smirked and climbed on top of him, directing his gaze to her.

“Ah, ah, ah. No looking away. You must have wanted this to happen for some time if you had this.”

Opening the bottle, she poured the clear fluid into her hand and coated him. He shuddered from the cold. Slippery from its application, he was much easier for her to take in. Hershel pulled her close for hungry open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Growling in her ear, he gave her appreciation for helping him. 

Their movements were slow. The sounds they made were hushed and soft. Layton’s hands trailed up and down her back, making her coo. What little, fiery passion they possessed had evaporated into the warmth of their climax.

“...Better?”

“Mmm.” He nuzzled his head into her neck with an affirming hum.

“Good. Because I want more than that in about twelve minutes.”

“Of course, my dear.”


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Layton was quite predictable, but this phone call was one she didn’t expect.

“Y-You know, I’ve… Loved you quite a lot these days.”

“Is that right?” He can somehow see the teasing smile on her face.

Sometimes while she was away, he would try to call and get in touch with her. They’ve only recently gotten together, so the transition into romance was somewhat of a new process for him to begin again. But this… He was far too conservative sometimes. Perhaps that’s what made him so endearing. He hasn’t poured out his feelings before in such a long time that it must have been difficult for him. But she was ever patient.

“I missed your kisses and the way you’d fiddle with my hair...”

“Oh, I’ve missed you too,” she purred back. “I can’t wait to be back in your arms again.”

“And the pictures you sent me were quite lovely.”

“Oh you.” She chuckled.

“Well, also… Er… May I be honest with you?”

“Of course!”

“I’ve been dreaming of you. There’s been quite a few...interesting ones. I’d like for them to happen sometime.”

Her interest grew. “Really? Like what? Was it a date?”

The line was silent for a moment. “Not quite. Although they could be at the end of them...”

This had her attention. “What is it then? Don’t leave me in suspense!”

“I want you.”

“...Huh?” She noted his voice changed completely.

“Emmy, you’ve been plaguing my dreams for far too long. I want you. I _need_ you.” He was growly, desperation hanging in his tones.

She still wasn’t sure she heard him right. He was normally so sweet and so gentle. There was an impatience she heard, one to the likes she has never seen.

“I want you in my study, in my lap, bare and ready for me. I want to hear you moan my name as I fill you up.”

Her mouth hung open, forming words that never left her.

“I want you to sit on me—sit on my face. Tease yourself as you gaze at me. I want a taste of you.”

She heard soft pants from him, and she felt her face flush as he continued. “Ah...hmm… Have you ever wanted to try it on the back seat before? Something quick? Something fast? I wouldn’t mind the mess—”

“Hershel?”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if he came to his senses and regretted his decisions.

“Ack! I’m sorry. That was quite uncalled for, I’m sure… Forget I ever said anything.”

Emmy swayed in place as she kicked her legs. “Ah… Really that’s not the issue at all. I would not mind any of those. In fact, please. Let’s do all of those as soon as I get back.”

“I’d… yes, I’d love to.”

“Now, erm… would you mind telling me of these other dreams of yours...?”

A wandering hand began lowering her pajama shorts and dared to delve into her dampened underwear.

“You know… for reference?”


	3. Kinktober Day 3: Biting (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy knows exactly how each of them ticked, Alfendi finds out the morning after.

When Alfendi looked at himself in the mirror that morning, he was startled to find so many red marks littered around his neck to near the scar on his chest. There was a small ache to them, one that he wasn’t quite sure of. Hardly any memory came to mind of where they could come from.

“I didn’t realize I had quite a mosquito problem this summer…”

The reflection that stared back at him was his other, his original personality.

“ _We don’t have a mosquito problem, you dunce! That’s your girlfriend that caused all those marks from her biting!_ ”

The placid one gave a hum and ran his hand across each mark, wincing slightly at the soreness that returned.

“Last I checked, she was also  _your_ girlfriend,” he shrugged his shoulders at his counterpart.

“ _Did you know she has a small overbite? I never noticed that until last night._ ”

Now that he thought of it, he supposed Lucy did have a flaw to her teeth that he never registered until now. There were foggy visions of the way she nibbled along his ear, driving him mad with its titillating effect. Or the way she would lick her lips as if she was to enjoy a meal, her teeth lightly sinking into skin…

“ _I knew there was something else was odd about you._ ”

He stared back at the mirror, noticing that his face ( _their_  face) was flushed. “I wasn’t the one that allowed for her to continue biting me until I was completely covered.”

“Aaal… Who’re you talking to?” his lover groggily called out to him.

“Ah… Um, no one.”

She stumbled in, only wearing Alfendi’s much-too-large sweater with sleep still in her eyes. Once she had a good look at him, she then realized which of the two was currently in control. Lucy stood on her toes, leaning in to give him a morning peck on the cheek.

He pointed to the marks. “You know, I only just now realized what happened last night.”

After giving a small glance, she rubbed the back of her neck and started to giggle. There was little shame in her actions; she was just as rough as the other personality loved. This morning, she was gentle and cute as this Alfendi loved about her. She knew just how to adjust for them both.

It was just a lucky thing that he dressed as he always did when she was rough…


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Begging (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has always had sexual experiences with one, but hardly the other. She was more than ready to change that.

He wasn’t quite sure how it all quite happened. One minute, they were watching a terrible detective movie. The next, their lips were locked in an aggressive battle with her coming out as the victor. Her eyes were wide, staring into his with a passion. She was mumbling something that he barely caught.

“…Alfendi…” Lucy breathed.

She caught his timid hands and helped them underneath her blouse.

That much tore the only bit of restraint Alfendi had that night.

He couldn’t remember a time where he was entirely dominant the way he was with her. His original personality reigned when it came to the bedroom, whereas he only cuddled and kissed her. To see her eyes glazed over and look into his was something different yet… amazing. Clothes were easily peeled away to allow for touch and tease.

It felt like a sin to have her under him as she stared at the arousal he could no longer hide. He felt her eyes all over him, drinking him up to her liking. But he had to will himself to go further.

Her breasts were delightfully perky and fit in his hands perfectly. As he ran his thumbs over each, he savored the moans she made. But she was no longer in the mood for play.

Her hands desperately grabbed for his cock and rubbed herself against him shamelessly. It made his head spin, surely, but he did not wish to give this up. Time after time he would get too aroused, too overstimulated and that alone resulted in an odd mental shutdown that spurred the other to take his place.

“ _What are you waiting for? An invitation?_ ” he heard him clamor in his mind. “ _Fuck her!_ ”

With such a thought clinging to him, why resist?

She eagerly spread out her legs for him, looking to him expectantly.

He leaned into her ear as he slowly delved in. “My dear, why the rush?”

“I wanna have this experience with both of you. I never got to enjoy something like this with you and I wanna know what it’s like. Besides, aren’t you curious to see how it feels?”

He breathed in through his nose.

“Please…” her breathy voice pleaded to him.

Alfendi delved in and answered to her begging again and again until she could no longer ask.


	5. Kinktober Day 5: Pillow (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy mails over the strangest gifts during her travels, but the latest one has really taken the cake.

Emmy always mailed Layton odd things while she was away. Curios, the occasional knick-knacks she picked up on her travels, they were all something he looked forward to on mail day. He considered them mementos of her journeys. However, there was one curious gift that may have been the weirdest thing she could possibly give him. A pillow! Normally, he would thank the gesture; it was known to her that he had recently had some back problems that this may remedy. But this had pictures on it—pictures of her!

“…What on earth is this?” Layton mumbled as he turned the pillow over.

Soon, he regretted seeing its other side, a scandalous picture he wasn’t prepared to see. He quickly flipped it around again.

“Emmy, my dear… What were you possibly thinking?”

His question was answered by her letter.

_Dear Hershel, (It’s going to be a while to get used to writing that!)_

_I trust this package arrived safely. In the last few letters, you sounded kind of stressed and tired. So I took it upon myself to send you a care package! In it should be some things that’ll help with unwinding AND sleeping. I also placed in a few…extra pictures to go with the usual travel photos. I’ve recently taken to developing my own photos with makeshift darkrooms. It’s actually quite something! I’ll have to show you sometime. As for that pillow of me… you missed me right? Did you ever want to hold me in your arms again? Or had any particular feelings that you wanted to show me before I had to leave so suddenly? It isn’t quite the same as the real me, but I’m sure you’ll make good use of it._

_Love,_

_Emmy Altava_

_PS: Mail back your response soon! I want to know your thoughts!_

He rummaged through the package, and sure enough there was an envelope of her travel photos as well as the aforementioned “extra photos”. His face flushed as he looked through them all. Some she was almost like an underwear model, some others she was bare and lied openly for his eyes only. He quickly shoved the photos back in the envelope.

What else could she have possibly sent him? A box of tissues and… lubricant? It was apparently a special brand, one that left a burning and cooling sensation when applied. He only felt his face redden further. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate her gifts. It was more…

“This is far too embarrassing for me to even possess!”

And yet, late that evening, he lied next to the pillow of Emmy. He felt oddly shy, as if it judged him for even considering having it. The kind eyes of his beloved stared back at him, waiting. Hershel shuffled closer until he finally wrapped his arms and legs around it. While it didn’t quite substitute for an actual person, it  _was_  quite soft and was easy on his back.

He chuckled a bit to himself as he buried his head in its surface. “I must be some old fool for even doing this.”

That clothed smile nudged him on.  _Use me. A little fun can’t hurt can it? Turn me over._

He tentatively looked down. All the salacious thoughts of Emmy he managed to shoo away before came back to haunt him. Admittedly, he had pleasured himself to her image before—the shame for it had long passed. Emmy had known this vice for some time and had even caught him in the act. Why else would she make a care package like this?

His plaid pajama pants felt tight as his imagination ran wild. With Emmy, he had never desired in such a way to where it controlled his thoughts. He pictured her in the room, giggling about his apparent arousal.

Layton properly turned over the pillow to reveal its coquettish image. On it, Emmy was lying on her back, her jacket and blouse stripped away and pants lowered a dangerous degree. She wore what could have been described as pastel yellow lingerie and a smile.

The woman knew how to pose for a picture…

He swallowed a small lump in his throat. She wasn’t real, but he could certainly make due in the meantime.

Unable to wait any further, he pulled down his pants and began stroking himself.

He remembered how she found out about his appetite for her.

It felt suffocating in his office that evening, and he was finished with work… In his drawer he had found Emmy’s photos. Most of them innocuous, save one. It was mostly a swimsuit pin-up just for tease, her skin glistening from her swim at the beach. Goodness, was she beautiful. He couldn’t help himself. No one was around, or so he thought then. A few good strokes and his lewd imagination would have come to a halt.

And so, just as he was about to reach satisfaction, she walked in. Shivers ran down his spine from remembering how her eyes widened. Oh, how he thought she would hate him. How frightened he was of the consequences.

The teasing curl of her lips when she giggled… “So this is what you’ve been up to…”

He felt her fingertips trail up his shaft, the same as that night.

“E-Emmy, I—”

Her other hand plucked the picture he held and she looked at it, intrigued.

“You want to see me like this?”

He held his breath, on the crux of his pleasure.

“I…Yes. Please.”

He remembered how she undressed for him. Every curve, every inch of toned muscle was ingrained into his memories.

As he came, he remembered how messy he made her. How most of her was drenched in a creamy white.

He came to from his high and glanced at the pillow he lied against only to find it in the very same state. The excitement had worn down to tiredness. With his eyes bound to close, he flopped back for a nap. After such a lovely evening, he had quite the mess to clean up later, as well as a special phone call to be made.


	6. Kinktober Day 6: Bondage (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest finds that sometimes Katrielle can sometimes get engrossed in a role. Sadly for him, it wasn't as easy to disguise his attraction to her.

One slow afternoon, Katrielle went away to visit (or bug, more like) her brother, Alfendi as she did from time to time.That left Ernest to feed Sherl and have her tea and desserts ready by the time she returned. To which, he did quite merrily and routinely. If there was something he could pride himself on, it was knowing exactly what she wanted and needed and when.

He smiled at the cookies he procured from the Lipski’s Bakery.

“Honestly, I’ll never understand the lengths you go through to please this girl,” Sherl raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him.

“I don’t quite expect you to.” Ernest chuckled. “A great mind like Miss Layton’s shouldn’t need to worry about snacks and drinks. She needs all of her focus on her work, after all.”

“And what? She doesn’t need to think about cleaning that dog’s dinner of a workspace and her own darn errands too? Eventually, she’d have to do all of that. Come to think of it, does she even pay you now?”

“Ahh…Ahaha…” the young man rubbed his neck.

“Well?  _Does_ she?” the dog urged.

He started to poke at his fingers and fidgeted in place. “Well, yes, she does. She uh… didn’t quite do so till after the “incident”. I really didn’t want her to worry about it, but she insisted on it.”

“That’s new. I thought Kat might have pulled something, but I guess she  _can_ be a mature woman from time to time.”

“Rude! I  _am_  a mature woman, thank you very much!” a feminine voice scolded from behind him.

Startled, the two looked toward the front door to find the very woman that they talked about. The winds that howled on Chancer Lane blew at her coat and scarf a she walked in. She shut the door behind her and began placing her coat, scarf and cap on the coat rack.

“You know, it’s quite ungentlemanly to talk about someone behind their back.”

“Like you haven’t,” Sherl grumbled under his breath as he trotted toward his basket to sit in.

She cast a moment’s frown at him before putting her hands together with a smile. “Well boys, I come baring some good news!”

The smile almost contagious, Ernest smiled back at her.“What is it, miss? You seem to be jolly good mood today!”

“That I am, because today we’ve got a case straight from the Mystery Room of Scotland Yard!”

Sherl jumped up in surprise.“How’d you manage that? Isn’t that the branch your brother and that friend o’ yours worked?”

“Yep! You can say I was entrusted with this.”

On cue, her assistant was at her side with a tray of tea and cookies just as she was sitting down.

He poured out the tea into her cup. “That’s great! I’m glad to hear you and your brother are getting along.”

“So I’m guessing you’re getting something out of this for solving this personally?” Sherl peered up at Kat.

She gave a thumbs up. “Free lunch! My brother and I made a bet about rather I can solve it or not, and if I do, he’ll be covering an all-you-can-eat buffet that he, Lucy and I will be going to!”

“Poor guy, his wallet’s as good as burned with  _two_  chowhounds…” he sighed.

“We aren’t chowhounds! We just have healthy appetites.”

Rolling his eyes, he continued, “Anyway, what’s this case for?”

“I dunno!” she chirped all too cheerfully.

He fell flat on his back. “Roll me over! You mean you don’t even know what case you’re going to solve?”

“I mean, before I was even able to get the case file from Al, Emiliana just swaggered in and said ‘Giving this information is against protocol’,” she mimicked her voice and gave air quotes. “Then she threw me out!”

“…Because it  _is_  against protocol to do that. You’ve gotten special privileges from poking your nose where it shouldn’t.”

“In any case, Al wrote down what should be everything about the case so there’s nothing to worry about,” Katrielle paused to look over her notes.

“Only thing is, I don’t have anything like my brother’s projector thingamabob and the crime scene has been long wiped, so we’ll just have to act everything out.”

The moment those words reached his ears, Sherl was already padding his way for the door.

“Uh, as much as I’d like to help, I gotta see a man about a dog…”

“What? Oh, come on! Would you really leave on an important investigation?” she scrambled after him.

“I’m sure you two are more than capable of solving this without me. Besides, remember what happened the  _last time_?”

She thought for a moment before replying, “Ok, but that knife was fake.  _Fake!_  It wasn’t going to hurt anyone, let alone cut!”

“That’s enough to warrant me being a good five or so feet away from your ‘simulations’. So I’ll be taking a walk, if you don’t mind.”

Off he went, pushing through the doggy door with a “hmph”.

“Fine then! Ernest and I can solve the mystery all by ourselves! And you’re not getting any extra biscuits either!” she poked her tongue out at his retreating form.

As soon as her eyes were upon him, he straightened up. This was the first time they’ve been alone together since they’ve taken in Sherl. The thought alone made his heart flutter. He had to get himself together soon enough, she needed him!

“Alright, Ernest. I took a glance at the notes and it says here that the person went missing about four weeks ago. No signs of a murder but possible signs that the person has been abducted.”

“Hmm, so nothing to do with murder huh…?” he mused.

“Not yet, anyway. Our job here is to theorize how he may have disappeared and who’s responsible. Now let’s see, materials found at the scene were…”

From what little they could gather from Alfendi’s scrawls were that there were some signs of a struggle with an overturned chair and rope, three suspects visiting the person’s home that day for various reasons, and that there had been sounds of yelling happening at 9PM. There was only so much Ernest could think of in terms of who or why. But somehow Katrielle had managed to figure out something and even asked that he played the role of the victim.

He sighed in wonder.  _I suppose that’s why she’s the detective everyone calls upon now._

“Alright! I think I got an idea of what could have possibly happened that night. But first, you’ll need to be tied up,” Katrielle held up what looked to be thick rope.

“H-Huh!?”

“Come on, now. We can’t dillydally. I want to be sure I can act out all the suspects.”She ushered him to a wooden chair and and gently nudged him to sit.

He felt the air leave his lungs when she held his hands. They were quite smooth and…gentle. The feeling didn’t last long at all, for his own hands were tied behind him before he had time to process anything.

“How’s the rope? Not too tight?”

Ernest gave the ropes a tug before shaking his head.

“Alright, good! Now I think the one whose testimony sounded the most suspicious was the bank teller that visited at about… 8PM, so I’ll try to act as her. You just play it by ear and act how any person in this situation would, ok?”

Although bemused, he nodded. “I’ll do my best, miss!”

She took a moment to psyche herself for role before turning to him with an imposing look in her eyes.

“So, it would seem you haven’t come up with my money yet, Mr. Travis…”

“I…I said I’d have the money soon enough! Just please, give me more time! I swear I’ll have it by next week!” He struggled at his binds.

“That’s quite funny. You said the same exact thing a couple of weeks ago, and never paid up,” she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and strode up close.

“I…I can’t give you what I don’t have!”

Katrielle raised his chin up by her thumb. “Too bad. The least you could do is apologize for such a grievance.”

He felt as if his stomach had butterflies. She was holding his head. She was so close that he could smell the gentle perfume she wore. And her eyes… Despite the cold gloss of the mask she wore for her simulation, he saw the mirth and intrigue that lied behind them.

Ernest was tongue-tied. “I…er…I-I’m sorry…”

Her eyes never wavered. “And how do you plan to make up for this?”

He realized that she was far too engrossed in her role when they were close, almost nose to nose. A knee was nudged between his legs, giving her leverage as she loomed over him. The butterflies raged onward and he felt the sensations moving downward.

 _Oh bother, not like this!_  He yelled in his thoughts. Now was not the time for  _that_  to happen!

She seemed to realize too when she raised an eyebrow and casted a glance downward. Panic began to set in him immediately.

Katrielle was otherwise neutral. “Uh… Ernest?”

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! It, it just happened on its own! You were so close and…and you sounded different, I…”

Her brow furrowed. Had he not been tied up, he would have already had sank to the floor and begged for forgiveness. As he went on explain himself and offer another apology, she raised a hand.

The spark returned back in her eyes and she smiled. “Just wait a moment. I’ll be right back. Stay just like that, please!”

She all but trotted to her phone and began turning the dial for the proper number.

Silence hung in the air before he could hear a muffled masculine voice.

“Hey Al! I’m calling about this case you gave me… This might sound odd, but did you run any checks on the relationships between the victim and the possible suspects?”

A pause. “What do I mean? What I mean is… I think there might be more to that bank teller than what you wrote about. Oh fine, if you really must know… I think the teller might be his lover.”

An audible “WHAT?” was made on the other side of the line along with a stream of incomprehensible chatter.

“Just trust me on this and call back if you have any results. If this proves true, then I think you’d know where our missing guy is. …Mmhm. Stay safe Al, I’ll talk to you later!”

She placed the phone back on the hook with a sigh. “Boy, he’s a hard one to convince. Had I not been well worth my salt, I’d think he’d never listen to me.”

Katrielle’s eyes returned to an embarrassed, Ernest.

“How’s your arms?”

He seemed somewhat surprised of how nonchalant she was acting.

“Ah… You didn’t tie very tightly, so my arms are just a bit sore from being in this position for a while. Listen, miss, I–”

She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him down.

“It’s alright. Really. Honestly, had that not happened, I probably wouldn’t have even come to that conclusion.”

“D-Do you really think that’s true? About them being lovers?”

She shrugged. “Why would I blurt out something I didn’t think was right?”

“Erm…”

The room fell into silence again.

Her eyes glanced at the door before she continued, “Seeing as Sherl’s gone for the time being, you might want to rush down to the bathroom to take care of ‘that’. Unless you’d rather I do something about it myself.”

“Ah, yeah… I um, I probably should—Huh!?” he did a double take.

“Not that I mind or anything, but I can’t have an assistant of mine distracted or investigating with a raging stonker, that’d be pretty awful for both of us.”

Ernest choked on his words. This girl was far too direct sometimes.

“So, um, if you want… As thanks for helping me, I’ll help you out just this once.”

He felt a tingling sensation up his spine. How did it come to this? It was as if whatever fantasies he had of dating her manifested into something far more than he could even dream. Oh, why did it only have to happen in the least romantic way possible? He supposed beggars can’t be choosers.

His heart felt as if it was in his throat. “O-Ok. Thank you…”

She knelt down until was at level with his groin. “Two things. One, I don’t want you to tell this to anyone.”

He seemed surprised that anyone would even mention something like that to others.

“O-Of course not! A gentleman would never!”

“And two, the ropes stay on. …Though I guess that’d be no problem if you got like this from being tied up,” she curiously stroked a finger around his thigh.

He let out a shuddering sigh. He’d very much like to be out of his bindings, but this would be more than fine as well.

“That’s…that’s quite alright with me.” Ernest bit his lips upon seeing her fiddle with the button to his pinstripe pants.

Pulling them down revealed teal boxer briefs that strained to hold him. Her fingers caught the elastic and pulled them to his shins. The erection sprang up to meet her, already dribbling from her presence alone.

“Huh, you must really like being tied up…”

Ernest shook his feverishly, a blush staining his face red. “No, no… It’s not that—Well, ok, maybe it’s partially that—but it’s because of you, Miss Layton.”

She tilted her head up at him and hummed in thought as she began stroking his length. Kat seemed only slightly surprised that he’d have this particular interest in her. But it was something she would take note of for future reference. For now, she focused on his expressions; what made him squirm, moan and writhe in pleasure.

In between gasping breaths, he tried speaking out to her. “M-Miss Layton, I—”

“Call me Kat for now,” she glanced to him with a genuine smile before returning to her work.

“I know this is probably the least—Golly, where’d you learn to do this…?” he hissed after she timidly pressed her lips on the tip.

“Books,” she replied back simply before shallowly taking him in.

Despite inexperience, she felt too good all at once. It wasn’t long before he released, accidentally spilling into her mouth and over parts of her face. His loud moan pierced the air of the office for a moment before he panted in exhaustion. Coughing a bit, she pulled away carefully and began wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“K-Katrielle…thank you.” His head rolled back and he found himself staring at the ceiling.

“Don’t mention it! Considering the amount of fun we had, we ought to try this again sometime. Outside the office, preferably.” A cheeky smile spread on her face.

“P-Perhaps maybe after a date…?” he offered with hope in his voice.

“Weeell…” She smirked after seeing Ernest’s pout. “Alright! There’s this new restaurant I’ve been eyeing, so this would be the perfect excuse.”

He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he held and laughed. “Thank you so, so much…”

“What the biscuit!?”

Both of them froze and turned to the door in horror to see their dog friend looking equally as terrified. They both stuttered excuses left and right before he had the decency to turn around and walk out.

“I leave for two hours, and you two are suddenly all over each other! I mean, congratulations, but tell a dog you need privacy next time! Sheesh!”

The two looked at each other before looking away, flushed. Perhaps it was best they really tried such affairs  _out_  of the office in the future.


	7. Kinktober Day 7: Worship (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest shows his appreciation to Kat after an evening of fun.

Even now while he lied next to her, he never thought to be with her. She was his equal by all, means, as she’s told him dozens of times. But, how could it be when he was clearly out of her league? Everything from her hair to her eyes and lips lied pure perfection. And he, an average guy with unusually terrible luck, was permitted to touch and caress her as long as she wished for it.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes as he watched her sleep. “You’re more than beautiful. You know that?”

There was a small mumble before she turned over to Ernest as she slept. Something in him made him pull the blankets back, revealing her bare body to him a second time that evening.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes roamed, landing on her pert breasts. They were just the right size, not too big nor too small. Exposed to the cold, her nipples began to stiffen. His lips begged to play with them.

Curiously, he reached over and ran his thumb around the areola of a breast.

She let out a small moan in response and opened an eye. “Having fun?”

“A-Ah, Katrielle, I—”

“Oh, go ahead. Do what you like,” she winked.

He inched closer until he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head into her chest.

“Every time I’m this close to you, I feel as though I’m dreaming…”

“Good dreams, I hope?”

He nuzzled into her. “Yes, very good dreams.”


	8. Kinktober Day 8: Facesitting (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy gives Layton a fantasy he had described to her previously.

It was weeks after their last talk over phone that Emmy returned home to a very happy Hershel. He all but crushed her in his bear hugs, kissing along her cheeks and neck. And the evenings were…quite eventful. She remembered his confessions over the phone, what he wished to do with her, what he wished to do to her…

Emmy found herself giggling at thought. She remembered that day quite well. That resulted in what would have been considered phone sex between the two of them. Apparently, he had a lot of thoughts on his mind that he would love to see. Why not grant them?

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when she found him. He lounged back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. It seemed he was far too busy in his thoughts to truly notice her. She happily tipped up to him, laughter just under her breath.

She had on only his shirt from the evening before, its ends just barely reaching past her hips. It was a perfect thing to wear for what she had in mind. Emmy began by climbing into Layton’s lap, a smile growing on her face.

He snapped from his reverie to see her shuffle her way up to look into his eyes.

“Well, hello there,” he greeted with a smile.

Emmy’s face turned mischievous.

“Emmy? Emmy, what–Mmph!”

She sprang into action, sitting astride Hershel’s head and trapping it between her thighs. There was a moment where he struggled until he realized her true motive. He supposed he can’t be too surprised. It wasn’t so long ago where he had asked this as a favor from her. “I want a taste of you,” were his exact words.

From what he could see, she was already inching up the shirt she wore to tease him. It was a moment before his eyes adjusted. Holding her by her hips, he set to work, slowly lapping around the folds and watching her. Her breath hitched as she fondled her own breast.

“You’re… you’re pretty good at this,” she gasped between breaths.

He hummed his reply. His tongue reached dangerously close to where she was weak and she whined when he purposefully missed. She pouted at him only to receive apologetic glance before repeating the same motions.

“C-Come on… don’t tease…” She tapped on his forehead.

Hershel lightly shook his head. There was a look in his eye that said “Be patient".

The insatiable itch continued as his tongue poked this way and that. Every other lick, he would alternate between her eager lips and pert nub. Every taste of her earned a hum that made her quiver in pleasure. His hand gave a small tug of her shirt.

Emmy looked down at him in a daze and realized he was pushing the shirt upward. She relinquished it in seconds. She saw his eyes widen before he rewarded her with an unending rain of laps. Her spine curled and a loud moan filled the air.

A final electrifying tingle passed through her before she could barely hold herself up upright. Her vision blurred slightly before she found that she was being picked up and carried off to his room. The last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was the greedy smile he had as he licked his lips.

She thought to ask him for it again, after a short nap of course.


	9. Kinktober Day 9: Frottage (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel was a mysterious man, but sometimes there was a devious streak to him.

Emmy was fairly confused that night. Everything was going fairly well. Their date today went like any other, they’d go for a walk and eat at a restaurant before returning home for some alone time. Except Layton seemed to be silent most of the night. There was a smile on his face that he tossed her way whenever she looked at him, but otherwise he was stoic, much like he used to be before they began their relationship. **  
**

What could have been the cause of it? Their time together had been something special. The days were the same working schedules they’ve always had, but the nights… Well, the nights were certainly something else. Sometimes the two would blend when she would try to bring their fun and excitement to work. And boy, did he fulfill.

She sat next to him at their table, deciding on what to eat from the lounge’s menu.

“Thanks again for bringing me here! I didn’t think you were one for lounges,” she broke their silence.

Layton didn’t seem to look up from his menu at all. “Of course, my dear. I’ve heard how much you wanted to come here, so the arrangements were relatively easy to make.”

She only wondered what she may have done recently to make him so…distant.

When the waiter came, he spoke as normal when placing an order. However, she noticed his expression turned mirthful when she placed her own order.

“I’d like a—Aaah!”

A startled yelp left her lips as she felt the sensation of something brushing her thigh.

“I’m sorry?” The waiter seemed confused.

“Excuse me… I’ll have a…g-garlic roast beef with a salad aaah…as my side!”

He raised his eyebrows and turned to Hershel who only offered a shrug in return.

“Very well, I’ll have your drinks shortly,” he bowed before walking off.

Emmy mumbled to Layton, “What was that about?”

“What was what about, dear?”

“I felt something…someone touch me!”

The hand returned to her thigh and trailed its way upward to run eager fingers over her clothed entrance. He drew circles on her dress, meandering in place.

“I’m afraid I have no Idea what you’re talking about. Perhaps if you were to describe this problem of yours…?”

“Hershel, we’re in public,” she hissed at him.

“That’s quite funny, you always enjoyed an element of danger for all the times you’ve jumped me at work…”

Something clicked into her mind almost immediately. They have done quite a bit around very public areas, much like in Gressenheller. She swallowed a small lump that was in her throat as she controlled her breathing. Emmy wasn’t quite sure if she felt arousal or a twinge of fear and excitement. When was the last time Hershel looked so… mischievous? His hand rubbed slowly, encouraging a maddening ache that needed satiation.

His lips pressed against her ear. “And while you might not be sitting amongst the crowds, it would still be such a shame if you were to come in front of all of these good people.”

A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked around. Everyone at each table seemed to be in their own worlds, either talking or dining while listening to a live band that played.

“You…You wouldn’t dare,” her eyes stared into his.

A soft smile played his lips. “No, I wouldn’t. Only if this is what you wish.”

The pressure built had only subsided for a moment before she groaned in frustration. The idea should not have been this enticing. She bit the inside of her cheek, deep in thought.

“So this was what you had in mind this whole time? Teasing me?”

“Perhaps.”

He was back to his previous ways, stoic until their food arrived. Each of them had ordered wine for their respective meals, one red and one white. Emmy glanced to see him enjoying his spaghetti, giving a light hum of approval after he chewed. He picked up on her sight, and paused to lick his lips.

She shivered. The woman remembered how those lips tended to her the night before, kissing her from her lips to between her thighs. Eating was chore to do, terrible thoughts plaguing her mind. After they finished eating, she nudged at him.

“Yes?” a curious smile was on his face.

Emmy took his hand with hers and led it under the table.

“My, my… Someone’s quite energetic. And what do you suppose I do about it?”

“You know exactly what I want you to do. You started this.”

“Hmm, so I did.”

“Don’t make me beg… Just little bit. Please.”

His hand set to work, reaching underneath her dress and rubbing against the underwear she wore. He smiled after noting she was still riled up. Running his thumb in circular motions, he whispered in her ear all the promises he would fulfill once they were home.

“Hershel, I…”

“Go ahead, my dear. No one’s watching, save me.”

Her head felt light as pleasure washed over her. She should feel guilty and yet, she couldn’t bother with the thought. His lips treated her to a small peck on her cheek before she felt the absence of his fingers.

“How was that?”

“…You’re terrible,” she sighed upon leaning back in her chair with a smile.

“Perhaps that should be a lesson on proper conduct outside the home. I assume you’d want a repeat of that later?”

“I’d be sorely disappointed otherwise…”


	10. Kinktober Day 10: Furniture (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy surprises Layton with a new chair for his home. However, there was another side to it…

Layton sat back on his new chair with a small sigh. Emmy had purchased a relatively used Victorian armchair that seemed to match the other furniture he owned. “Think of it as an early Christmas gift! I found it at a pawn shop just the other day and it’d seem like a complete waste not to get it,” Emmy told him. **  
**

Unfortunately, with his apartment already crowded with furniture, the gift was rather hard to accommodate for. He supposed it made for a puzzle of its own kind, finding out what space would fit for an old armchair.

“Oh good, you managed to find a good place for it!”

Layton looked up to see Emmy walking in with a glass of lemonade for him. He took it graciously and thanked her.

“Yes, well, it was quite a move to haul it upstairs and then find a place for it,” he admitted with a chuckle. “…You mentioned there was a surprise that came with this?”

An all-too-warm smile spread on her face.

“Why yes, there is. Mind getting up for a moment?”

He relinquished his spot on the chair for her to reach over and disassemble it.

“Wait, what are you–”

“Hang on! I think you’ll love this.”

Each part of the chair became something new and entirely different. The body of the chair extended to three segmented parts, presumably for one to bend over onto it. It’s arms had apparently had cuffs for someone to be held down. For whatever reason, the chair’s new form had a dubious look to it that plagued him until she revealed it with glee.

“Ta-da! See, the chair isn’t just any old chair, it’s actually a nice bench. Now if I were to lean over like so…”

Air was trapped in his throat when he realized its true purpose. He found the object of his affection proudly raising her rear as she was obscenely displayed for him.

“Well, what do you think?”

He placed his face in his hand.“…I think this needs to be returned where you found it at once.”

“But I thought you’d like it! Plus, the chair itself is like a puzzle, right?”

“I shouldn’t own something like this. What if someone came over to see this?”

“That’s the beauty of it,” she hopped off of the bench to stretch. “You’d only know if you actually have used it before. But to anyone else, it’s only old-fashioned furniture.”

He raised a finger to object, but only quieted down as he began thinking over the possibilities.

“Besides…” She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. “Didn’t I hear you say something about wanting to try something new? I bet you’d want to see me in that chair, tied up and at your mercy. Or perhaps you’d like a shot?”

While he didn’t fault her for her eagerness, he felt he only had himself to blame when his body had responded for him.


	11. Kinktober Day 11: Orgasm Denial (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat teaches Ernest a lesson in restraint.

Not yet.

It became a mantra for him with every passing minute.

Not yet, said each shake of the head from his beloved.

A little longer, a little more. Pressure built up inside that begged for him to let go.

Not yet, said the salacious tones Katrielle had whispered into his ear.

Not yet, said the hands that squeezed against his aching erection.

He was putty under her touch, straddled at the edge of total bliss. He almost whimpered at every kiss against bare flesh. Control, he had to have self-control. Arms were wrapped around him as he was petted down. Giggles teased him as he ground against her thigh.

Not yet. Hungry lips attacked his.

It all felt too good. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it in, the pressure too hard to ignore. Pleading eyes looked to Katrielle for an answer.

Her devious smirk had subsided as she gave comforting kisses down his neck. She gave him a wink, a signal that he had permission for release.

A hand gripped him then, stroking and urging him to give what he had. His moans were kissed away messily. He had difficulty speaking, let alone breathing. His ears were next to be attacked, nipping and kissing involved.

“You did great. You’re getting much better,” she cooed.

“I… erm, th-thank you..Haaah…”

“Want me to clean you up?” He caught sight of her tongue tracing the side of her lip.

He looked up to her with tired, dreamy eyes. “Ah…Just a few minutes, love.”


	12. Kinktober Day 12: Master/Slave (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding themselves stranded in a strange, thriving civilization far from their own, Emmy is mistaken for its princess. Taking the throne made her realize that there were some perks to being a ruler, as Layton soon finds out.

His eyes were trained on the clear skies above, out of politeness to his assistant, “her highness”. He should be home already, grading papers and advancing his archeological studies. Instead, he was a part of history—he couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at that—in a place unbeknownst to the rest of the world. Because of how similar Emmy looked to this civilization’s princess, she was immediately hailed and brought her to the palace along with her slave, him. Considering how his explanations fell on deaf ears, he supposed there was no way of escaping his fate.

“You have to at least admit that they know a nice bathing spot when they see one,” a feminine voice broke the silence.

“Well, this does have a lot of different colorful flowers that coexist with exotic plants. It makes for wonderful scenery,” he responded.

He had to ask why is it that a princess’…personal assistant must be the one to help her with her baths. His mind began to wander. There WAS a reason that he knew of, one that he would prefer to keep to himself. The lone cloth he wore over his loins began to shift from his thoughts. _ Get a hold of yourself Hershel. There was little need for overthinking to this degree. _

“Mind helping with my back, _ slave _ ?”

A shiver ran down his back upon hearing the very word. 

“There’s no one here, besides me. You’re more than welcome to hop in yourself.”

After a quick turn of his head, he noticed her faced away from him to wash her arms. There was a small surge of lust that momentarily filled his core. He released a small sigh. He had a feeling how this would end, yet his body was more than prepared to fulfill the task.

“Fair enough. Erm, if you don’t mind, please don’t stare at me,” his eyes shifted to the side out his own embarrassment. He would later chastise himself over how quickly his excitement showed.

“Pffft, relax, Professor. I haven’t oogled at the men here and they’re more than underdressed. I’m not going to do the same with you… Unless you preferred that.”

An audible gulp was made. The uncomfortable feeling down below grew. “No, no… That’s fine.”

Moments later, after shedding the loincloth, he waded into the shallow, cool water. Luckily for him, the contrasting temperature kept his arousal at bay. Upon noticing his form behind her, she handed him the crudely crafted soap bar.

“Make sure you don’t miss a spot. A princess has to be squeaky clean for her subjects!”

She was sounding a little too enthusiastic for her current positon, he noted. Nevertheless, he set to work, scrubbing from her shoulders to the small of her back. Her tongue traced her lip as she held back a gasp. Being secluded from all others in lavish scenery, the floral scent of the soap, and treated to his loving touch was enough to drive her senses wild.

Quite loudly, a single moan left her lips. His heart stopped that very instant. He cursed inwardly at the need growing stronger. The world around him began to slow down into a haze his mind could no longer process. There was little else he could do except give in to his body’s needs. Fortunately, if he could make a quick escape, it would be quite easy to do just that. He would just apologize for his absence later.

“P-Professor…” managed to slip from her lips.

“Erk!” Instinctively, he flinched.

Her body shivered under his hands. The thought of escape left him. Almost mindlessly, he brought her figure close to his for a small embrace. Not a negative reaction was given. She was very still, waiting for any following acts he would perform. 

“Forgive me,” he whispered in her ear.

Not even moments later, she felt the friction of his member rub against her backside. Shuddering sighs emitted from him. It satiated him for the time being, but ultimately, he sought for more. The rate in which he grounded her increased. Harder and faster, he kept at it with a small quivering smile. He wanted to feel more, to touch and caress her.

“I’m sorry, I…I can’t control myself—”

“More…”

“H-Huh?”

She grabbed his hands and moved them to her hips. “If you stop here, I’ll punish you...I’ll make you regret it.”

His eyes widened only slightly before a hand began its play. “Is…that so? Well, now. I best not disappoint you.”

Emmy gasped as he groped a breast. A thumb rolled around the areola, flicking every other second. She started moving against his hand, the feeling of butterflies in her growing. He gave a small pleased hum in her ear.

“Tell me, my princess… How do you want me to take you?”

She paused as she took a breath. Her eyes glanced around before finding a suitable spot from their bathing spot. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and climbed out of the water. A smile grew on her face when she felt eyes watching every move she made. Emmy lowered herself to her hands and knees, raising her butt up for him to see.

Perhaps it was rude to stare, but manners had long left him. Water had dripped down her back to her glutes and downward. He felt his erection twitch as soon as she opened her legs wider. Two fingers had separated the lips, giving a clear view of her dripping entrance.

“Is this a clear enough order for you? Or must I draw you a picture?”

Her voice gained an edge he failed to describe. It was as if she had assumed her role, despite previously being against it when she first arrived in this strange village.

His mouth felt dry momentarily as he climbed out of the water, making his way to her. He took a moment to stroke himself as he looked to her. Hands secured her waist.

“No,” he said simply. “I’ll tend to you right away.”

Hershel entered her quickly enough to elicit a squeak from her. The heat he felt before returned and he found himself almost panting as he waited for her to signal her comfort. As her hips push into his, he groaned in response.

“…Faster.”

He obliged. Their motions were at an alarming speed, the sounds of their actions filling the air. Just as quickly as their hips met, he was already completely out, ready to slam into her again. Her mouth opened to let out a guttural sound, not unlike pleasurable moans.

“Harder. When we’re finished here… I don’t want to walk.”

There was a small growl for affirmation before he proceed to lift her off the ground. Gravity did its job of pulling her onto him, he quickly approached his deepest. The air quickly left her from the surprise. She forgot how strong Layton really was, a fact she could credit to his adventuring.

Borderline animalistic, he lapped and bit at her neck. The contrasting pain and pleasure caused drool to form at the end of her lips as she begged not to stop.

She finally came, the feeling surging through her whole body before going limp. He held her in his arms as he quickly approached his end with a loud groan. They both desperately needed to catch their breath, Hershel pausing every so often to kiss at the marks he made along her neck.

“Mmm… You make a good servant...” she purred in satisfaction.

“I appreciate the compliment. But please try not to get used to this,  _ princess _ .” Layton seemed to be recovering from his sexual high. “We must find some way out of this royal dilemma soon, if possible.”

He slowly pulled her away and helped her off her wobbly legs. After sitting down properly, she began to pout.

“Must we…? I quite like the idea of us being in the positions we’re in. Especially if it leads to us slipping away from public eye to fuck each other senseless while they’re not looking...”

The confession sent a pleasing shiver up his spine.

His eyes darted elsewhere. “Do...Do you not miss modern civilization?”

She hummed, deep in thought. “Don’t get me wrong, I do. It’s just… there’s quite a bit of benefits to I’d like to get to first. Plus, don’t you want to help them find their  _ real  _ princess?”

“I… I suppose we can’t leave them without a ruler or some kind of guide if they’re suffering a decline of some sort...” He scratched his head.

“Perfect! Then let’s stay until we find them their princess! And maybe next you can service me on my throne...” She was already smirking at the thought.

“Oh dear. Just what have we gotten ourselves into…?” 

He could only wonder how they should proceed next, before Emmy (and he, to his embarrassment) became far too accustomed to her new life.


	13. Kinktober Day 13: Titfucking (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy was always a woman of confidence, but there is one thing she felt unsure of about herself. Alfendi goes to dispel such a worry.

Lucy took the time to look at herself in the mirror. What stared back was a nude woman, unsatisfied with how she looked. Well, that part wasn’t entirely true. She loved the way she looked, up to a point. Her hands felt their way upward until cupping her modest breasts. Everything else about her was just fine, she was a bit on the petite side, but had a cute smile and nice curves…

“Normally, they’re nowt to worry about, but…What if he doesn’t…?”

An appreciative whistle rang from behind her and she jumped with a yelp. She turned to see her boyfriend, grinning and wet from his shower. Suddenly shy, she turned back to the mirror as he approached her.

“You’re looking good as always.” His eyes roamed over her until he noticed her frown.

His own smile dissipated. “Something wrong?”

“Ah…” Her lips tucked into a frown.

She gave Alfendi a look-over. He was boldly towel-less to where she saw everything, from his thin thighs to the scar he had on his chest. Somehow, despite the lack of exercise, he still managed to look quite well. There was also the air of confidence around him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Am I uh… Making you uncomfortable? I thought since you were undressed too, it’d be fine–”

“No, no! It’s fine! You’re fine!” She held up her hands. “It’s just…”

He then started to notice the way she was looking into the mirror. “You don’t like the way you look?”

She took a small breath. “I just remembered what you said last night and well…”

He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Lucy, I was intoxicated. I’m sure I must have said a lot of stupid things…”

“I know, but… I remember you saying how you um… always wanted to… try sandwiching yourself between my breasts.”

He grimaced. “Listen, I didn’t know what I was saying–”

She shook her head. “I wanted to try it, but… It’s just that they’re…too small.”

“Too small? What…?”

She let out a squeak as he lightly groped her out of curiosity. His calloused thumbs rolled around her areolas, pulling out sweet sounds from her. Once he was satisfied he released her.

“Well, while I can’t actually uh… do what I wanted, they’re just the right size for playing with. In fact, I know how to make it work…”

A dark chuckle left him as he led her to the bed.

“Huh? What are you–”

“Just trust me here. Kneel right…there.”

She was nudged onto her knees as he sat in front of her. Looking up, she watched him stroke himself. In no time at all, his erection slowly rose to meet her. She tilted her head owlishly.

“Did you want me to blow you?”

“Not quite. Perhaps afterwards.”

Lucy noticed he was nudging the head against her chest and wiggled away.

“Prof, you know that’s not gonna work, I don’t have any…”

He rubbed his chin as he continued. “That’s not what I had in mind. And please, call me Al.”

“Oh, oops! Habit… ”

Alfendi went back to work, alternating between light grinds and drawing along her skin. Her eyes were drawn to the clear sticky trails he left behind. Every stroke lead to more being left behind, a fact that gave him a satisfied smile.

“You may not have the extra skin to envelope me, but you have something far better: A canvas for me to draw on.”

Once she was properly coated, he resumed vigorously grinding against her chest. She gasped, the feeling was electric. Lucy reached a hand below, teasing herself as he was. It felt odd and new. Something indescribable.

It came to an end when he poured streams of white over her torso, some splattering onto her face.

She looked at the mess that followed and giggled. “I guess this is one way to do it.”

“We’re not done yet, Baker…” He panted. “Let’s see what we can do about you…”


	14. Kinktober Day 14: Sensory Deprivation (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfendi’s senses have been robbed, thankfully for a wonderful evening.

Alfendi saw nothing but darkness all around him. He couldn’t move, arms and legs spread apart and bound by rope. His ears picked up the sound of piano music played by record, soft scratches in the intermissions. The air was warm, as he expected it would be for what would happen. There was another aspect to it all…

He was naked. It felt similar to the incident he was in just a year ago, at the mercy of an unseen force. It was safe to say this force was far more benevolent, and the circumstances very different.

He chuckled. “Actually, it really reminds me of the last time I’ve been blindfolded…”

“Oh! Oh no… I’m sorry! Do you… do you wanna stop for now?” a Yorkshire accent reached his ear.

“No, no… I’m quite fine, Lucy. I did agree to this, after all.” He momentarily wondered if the other side of him would be just as patient.

“Well… Alright. You remember your safe word?”

“Naturally.”

“Good, good.”

The room was silent again, save the record playing. His senses seemed to be heightened, thanks to the blindfold. He felt a presence sitting next to him, playing with his hair. A smile spread on his face almost immediately. There was gentle press against his cheek, then his lips. He felt her mumble against his kisses.

“I got something for you.”

Alfendi hummed questioningly.

“Open up.”

He did as instructed and something thin was inserted in his mouth. It tasted sweet and was velvety to the touch.

“Go on, lick…”

His brain finally pieced together that it was her finger dipped in chocolate. He enthusiastically wrapped his tongue around the digit and lapped it clean. A breath of air hit him, what he assumed was her trying to keep her voice down.

“How’s it taste?”

He released her with a wet pop. “A bit sweet for my tastes, but still very satisfying.”

Her lips returned to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth for a taste. His face grew hot when he felt strands of saliva drip onto his chest. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before…

“Mmn, I guess nothing gets you going like a nice kiss, eh?”

She giggled as she rubbed her hips against his hardened member. He exhaled. It was such a time where he wished he could see her, and how aroused she would be. Her face must have held a cheeky smile, the same smile she made when she found new information.

Something cold and sticky dripped onto his chest, causing him to shiver. It trailed down to his stomach slowly before being kissed up by Lucy. The mixture of warm and cold sensations gave him goosebumps, but he wasn’t prepared for her next line of action.

“Humpf!”

“Nngh…”

A warm wave attacked one of his nipples. She moaned in pleasure before pulling away and giving the other the same treatment. The stimulation alone drove him wild. Alfendi inadvertently bucked at her in response. She laughed as she leaned into his ear.

“You want it now?”

Hands stroked at his length, drawing out moans from him.

“Oh god, yes please…”

A gripping cold surrounded his throbbing cock. He breathed in through his nose, shivers running up his spine from the abrupt sensation. Slowly, he was enveloped by a piercing, tight-fitting heat. Lucy let out a choked gasp as she settled down on top of him. It was a moment before she finally moved, something he was more than happy about. Despite no visual cues, they were moving in perfect sync.

Lucy bounced on top of him, moaning with each motion of his hips. So many sensations were amplified that he feared he may not last for long. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her… Alfendi wished he was free to do as he wanted.

“Lucy! I.. I don’t know how much longer I–”

There was squeak made after a particularly rough buck from him. “I…I know.”

“Please, let me see you…” he all but begged.

The record stopped, filling the air with silence before Lucy answered him. “…Okay.”

Once his vision returned, it was a minute before his eyes adjusted to see the naked beauty sitting over him. His eyes roamed over her, tracing each curve downward. It was surely his undoing.

He muttered a final, “God…”

The pent up pressure was all gone in an instant, leaving behind ecstasy in its wake. Alfendi could only lie back and wait for his breathing to settle as Lucy lied on his chest. He tiredly smiled at her as she kissed at his neck.

“That…weren’t so bad now was it?” she looked to him with hope in her eyes.

“No, that was…amazing. Perhaps far too amazing.”

She laughed. “Maybe I should give it a try next!”

“Sometime later I hope,” he laughed with her, the feeling contagious. “I still need to get my arms and legs back.”

“Whoops! Right, let me just…”

Moving to untie each arm, she fell right on top of him.

“Maybe you should wait while you recover, dear.”

“Eheheh… g-good idea.”


	15. Kinktober Day 15: Lapdances (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ernest’s birthday, and many of his friends help celebrate. Especially Kat.

Sometime ago, Ernest didn’t care for birthdays. He was alone in the world with little company to celebrate his birthday, so why would he? There was little point in counting the years… Well, until his latest. He had friends! He had Katrielle, Sherl and all the people he met because of them. If anything, he was happy to live another day to see them. **  
**

“R-Really? You’re throwing a party just for me?” A smile spread across Ernest’s face.

Sherl seems the most surprised of the two of them. ”What? A party? I never thought you’d be doing anything of the sort for Pinstripes here.”

“Geez, what do you take me for? I happen to care for my assistants!” She folded her arms. “Plus, Al and Lucy’ll be coming with ice cream and her homemade cake…”

“Aha! I knew there was some ulterior motive! You probably planned this whole thing for food!” He snorted.

“Well, I appreciate the gesture, really!” Ernest rubbed the back of his head. “So when will they be arriving?”

“In about…”

A doorbell rang just after.

Katrielle couldn’t help but chuckle. “Now! Leave it to my brother to be on the same wavelength.”

Ernest watched as she skipped over to answer the door with a happy sigh. It was recently after her biggest mystery with him that she…really regarded him as a friend. Perhaps she was just being more attentive as of late because of the mystery she had solved: him. She found out who he was in the past, and helped him find what he was now.

Ernest Greeves, assistant to the great Katrielle Layton.

“Ta very much for inviting us over!” a feminine voice chirped out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red haired man in a lab coat and a woman in green walk in with different bags. The lab coat-wearing man gave him a glance before giving a small wave. The woman in green however, approached him with a huge hug.

“Hey Ernest! Happy birthday!” Lucy pulled away, smiling at him.

“Good day, Miss Baker! Thank you for coming and bringing lots of goodies for the party.”

“You know, Lucy’s just fine. I…uh… get enough of ‘Miss Baker’ at work,” she shot Alfendi a look.

“Is this directed at me? Anyway, sis, what kind of party asks the  _guests_ to bring snacks? You called me at the last damn minute for an ice cream run despite calling Lucy ages ago!”

“Did I? I could have sworn Lucy or I told you.” She innocently shrugged.

He rubbed at a temple. “No. Neither of you did.”

Ernest poked at his fingers. “Sorry about the inconvenience. You really didn’t have to go out of your way to get anything, Mr. Layton.”

Alfendi raised an eyebrow at his formalities, but said nothing otherwise. “You’re not to blame here, it’s that sneak of a sister of mine that should be apologizing.”

“Besides, I got a little something for all of us,” Kat puffed out her chest.

“Is it something that was worth my trouble?”

“I dunno… Is a bottle of perfectly aged wine worth it?” She shuffled over to her desk and pulled out a bottle that sat behind it.

“…Maybe.”

Lucy and Ernest snickered to each other at the exchange while Sherl rolled his eyes. The party was small with just the five of them. Games, excitement and storytelling filled the day and Ernest enjoyed it all the while. It wasn’t till late in the evening that the excitement only continued.

Lucy waved her paper cup towards Ernest. “I forgot to ask! How old are you now?”

“Um, I’m twenty now,” he took a sip from his own.

“No way! You’re younger than me?”

“That sounds about right…” Katrielle thought aloud. “He’s a freshman in college that joined just after high school.”

Alfendi gulped down a bit of wine. “That makes him the youngest out of all of us.”

They all turned to look at him and he suddenly raised his hands defensively.

“I know I’m only a couple or so years younger than Miss or Lucy, but don’t let that fool you. I’m quite capable for my age!”

Sherl, who was just eating his dinner looked up at him with a smug look on his muzzle.

“Ah sure. That’s why when you and Katrielle met, you didn’t look like a lost puppy that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Katrielle did her best not to laugh when Ernest desperately tried to quiet him down.

“Uh, is your dog alright?” Alfendi asked. “He barking up a storm.”

Lucy was surprised. “That voice…”

All but Alfendi looked at each other in shock. Was she able to understand him as well? How are they to explain such a phenomenon if they barely knew themselves?

“No, no… Must be the liquor talking to me,” she chuckled.

The three let out a sigh in relief.

“Speaking of liquor, I think it’s best I head out. I think I had one too many cups.” Alfendi looked to Lucy for a moment before nodding his head to the front door.

“Mmm, same. We gotta stay sober so we both can get home.” She yawned.

“Oh well, don’t stay on our account.” Katrielle hooked an arm around the two of them and led them to the front door. “Besides, I bet you both are just  _dying_ to have some time alone…”

Each of them turned to her and argue otherwise, knowing of the implications she made. With a chuckle, she bid the two of them goodnight before shutting the door behind them. It was no secret to her that those two were planning on doing something alone. But that could be focused on later… For now, there was the matter of a birthday boy to attend to.

She turned to see said boy cleaning up the paper plates and cups that were left behind and trotted up to him.

“Hey, whoa, what are you doing?” Kat looked to him inquisitively.

“Huh? Oh, just cleaning up the mess from the party before I leave. It’s better to take care of these things now before it starts cluttering the office.”

“Really, Ernest? It’s your birthday for goodness sake! Take a load off and relax.”

She began pushing him into her arm chair.

“But, but, but—”

“Is what you should be sitting on! Sheesh, you wouldn’t catch me trying to clean up a mess from  _my_  own birthday parties on my birthday…”

“Hah! You barely do any cleaning  _now_!” Sherl sat in front of them.

Katrielle merely shrugged. She nearly forgot that their dog friend was still lurking about. As much as she liked the pooch, she had planned to do something for Ernest (another reason to the party besides the cake). Whatever he pleased; that was what she decided on. It may be something small and cute, but… one part of her wondered if there was a debaucherous side to him. Something about that excited her for some reason…

However, with Sherl around, Ernest probably wouldn’t be true to his wishes. There was also the possibility of him completely wrecking the mood. Either way, she was sure he had to go for the meantime. Katrielle scooped the basset hound into her arms and started carrying him off.

He struggled in her grip for a moment. “W-What the… Just where are you taking me?”

“Don’t worry about it! I just want to show you something in the kitchen.”

“The…kitchen?”

Away they went, leaving poor Ernest to sit around and twiddle his thumbs.

Normally, he wasn’t the sort to find suspicions in others, but he found that she was acting quite odd as the evening went on. Perhaps he was overthinking it…

Katrielle returned, sans-Sherl with a small smile on her face.

“Huh? Where’d Sherl go?”

“He wanted to go visit some dog friends of his.”

“At this time of night? Miss, it’s nearing 10PM as is!”

“Come on, let him live a little. He said he’ll only be by the corner.”

“Well, if you say so…”

The room fell to silence before he spoke up. “I never got to tell you… Thank you. For planning the birthday party. It was small, but boy, that was one wizard time we had. T-To be honest, I didn’t expect anyone to know my birthday was today.”

“I keep records of dates on hand and that was one of them.” She waved it off. “I’m not like a  _certain_ party-loving mayor, but birthdays can be pretty important. Which reminds me… I forgot to give you your birthday gift.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to. Now hold out your hands.”

He did as instructed, and she placed a piece of paper in them. At first he thought it was money, to which he would instantly return to her. Upon closer inspection however, it turned out to be a childishly-made coupon with her face on it for “one free wish”.

“‘One free wish’? What you mean by that?”

“Exactly that! Whatever you want, I’ll try to get it! Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

His face flushed as he thought it over. His crush had decided to take it upon herself to  _be_ his birthday present? What would he want? What would she do? She waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance.

“It’s only redeemable on your birthday, so if you want your wish, you’ll have to hurry.”

He only had two hours for his wish to come true. He had to think of something…anything! It Whatever it was, it’d be his one and only chance to tell her how he felt. To tell her that he…

“I-I want you to dance for me!” Ernest blurted out.

“Dance?”

He blew it! He had one chance and he blew it! She probably wouldn’t even bother doing another thing like this again… But perhaps it was better this way. He didn’t want to dump unwanted feelings onto her and make her uncomfortable. Now he had to find some way to not make the situation any more awkward.

“Yes, of course! Um, you always seemed like the dancing type to me so, er… C-Could you?”

“I don’t see why not. I think the only music I have here are Daddy’s old records… Anything else is at home.”

Katrielle went through a few boxes that she had in the office and found several dusty album covers that she skimmed through. She looked up to see him fidgeting in his seat and frowned slightly. While he’s fooled her once (in a large way, one would say), the white lies she could see through easily.

“Ernest…Are you telling me the whole truth here?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re acting feverish. Sorry to say, but when it comes to the smaller details, you’re not a good liar.”

“Erk!” He ducked his head in shame.

“If you don’t feel up to anything, it’s alright, you know? You decide how you want your birthday to end, ok?”

He took a breath. She wasn’t mad, only concerned. Anyone would be if their friend was a nervous wreck on a special day. She seemed far more reserved and…receptive. It was best he came clean. He wasn’t sure if she’d let him leave until she was satisfied with his answer.

It was now or never.

“Um, miss? Perhaps I could use that coupon on something else. Like maybe… a ‘don’t feel too alarmed’ or ‘please stay my friend after I say this’?”

“That seems like a waste, don’t you think? I’m sure I can do both just fine without you using a coupon on them.”

“It seemed like a guaranteed thing. Either way, I have a confession to make.”

A small pause, and he continued. “…I love you.”

The words rolled around in her head, her response a mixture of intrigue and surprise.

“Huh.”

“‘Huh’? W-What do you mean ‘huh’?” He felt as if all of courage he mustered had evaporated into fatigue and embarrassment.

Katrielle stopped herself from chuckling by coughing into her hand. “Nothing, nothing.”

He sank back in his chair. “Maybe it’s time to go home and call it a day…”

She turned to pick from the dust covered albums and shuffled through until she found one of interest.

“Hold on, Ernest. That coupon still hasn’t been redeemed yet. And as a gentlewoman, I want to keep my word. So if you don’t mind, I wish to dance for you as you asked.”

Before he objected, she added, “I think you’ll like this. Trust me.”

Soft music filled the air as she made her way in front of him. He noted that a cello carried the bass of the tune before other instruments began to play. Surprisingly, Katrielle was quick on her feet, gracefully stepping along to the slow jazz and stopping on one foot. She balanced herself then, leaning forward and lifting her leg behind her. Like a ballerina, she then returned to a neutral stance before twirling over and over.

Despite it being freeform, she danced as if she had rehearsed a thousand times. As the pacing switched, so did her methods. It was a mixture of ballet, swing dancing, and possibly various others that he couldn’t place.

“You know….”

“Huh?” He didn’t realize he was staring at her, in almost a daze.

“You’re not far off when you said I looked like the dancing type.”

Heat rose to cheeks as he watched her nimbly bend over backwards on the office’s table to look at him.

“I did this a lot when I was younger. I’ve even gone to classes for all sorts of dancing. Recitals, talent shows… I’ve danced for those too.”

He did his best not to leave his mouth wide open. “Did you…win any awards?”

She got off the table and resumed swaying with each step around until she was just in front of the chair.

“A few here and there. A couple for “Best in Show”, it felt great then.”

“Did you stop being a dancer to become a detective?”

She hummed as she curled a leg around his own. “Sort of. I suppose you could say it was a change in interests, what with growing up in a home of mystery solvers.”

The other leg followed. “I loved dancing as much as the next girl, but as much as I wanted to strengthen my body, my mind wanted much more than that. Particular things have happened and… I didn’t think dancing was really that important anymore.”

Next thing he knew, she was straddling him, hips undulating against his. Words failed to reach past his lips, forcing him to bite back his tongue. Wrapping her arms around him, she rose and fell as she rode him. He was far too dumbfounded to speak, let alone think. She was on his lap, rubbing against him! How was he supposed to respond to that?

“So, I hung up the dancing shoes and placed on a overcoat instead.”

Ernest willed himself to ask, “Do you…ever wonder what it would be like if you didn’t become a detective? You know, to become a professional dancer?”

“No.” Her answer was terse.

The grinding settled and her hands rested upon his shoulders. He cursed inwardly. Was she upset? When he tried to apologize, she answered:

“I don’t really regret my decision. I have a lot now than I ever would have otherwise. I have a job I love, I can get great food, I have great friends… And, I have you, Ernest.”

He blinked and stared into her blue eyes for a moment. The words echoed in his mind.

_And, I have you, Ernest._

_I have you, Ernest._

A smile grew on his face and he did his best not to get too excited. “Wait, wait, wait… Do you mean that? Really? Does that mean…?”

She sighed with a smirk and leaned into his ear. “Why else would I be giving you what essentially is a lapdance? Silly goose.”

To prove her point, she wiggled her butt in his lap, causing him to shudder. He felt the warmth through his trousers, wondering what it would be like if they weren’t there. There was no avoiding the train of thought, he reasoned after a moment of embarrassment. He may as well allow himself to feel, now that they were both open with each other.

She made a pleased sound. “Ah, funny that it’s your birthday, yet… I’m the one receiving a package.”

He nearly grimaced at her statement. “And you say  _my_ jokes are bad…”

Katrielle poked out her tongue at him before lifting herself off of him. She repositioned to where she faced away from him before continuing her “dance”. His hands struggled to hold on to the arms of the chair.

“You’re getting pretty hard…” She mumbled, seeming intrigued by it all.

“Ah…Ahhhn… Sah….Sorry…” It seemed as if his brain had long stopped, submitting to the wonderous feeling he was enveloped in. The most he could think of was a shy apology.

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t worry about that now. I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you loved me.”

“Why would I ever joke about that? Nnngh…Golly, these pants feel tight… With you just… sitting on top of me,” he panted.

“Hmm? Do you want me off or…”

“No! I…I mean, no. I don’t. I just… I want these pants off…” He shifted in his seat.

Katrielle giggled. She decided to show mercy and help him out of his pants. With both trousers and underwear to his knees, he sighed in relief. He seemed oddly calm and comfortable now, smiling as lied back in the chair.

“You look happy,” she said as she returned to her spot on his lap.

“Well, it feels nice. I can finally rest easy now that you know how I feel about you.”

“Seems like a part of you isn’t resting so easily right now,” she purposefully applied more pressure on him.

“Haah… You’re mean, Miss Layton.”

He held her close for a hug. While it was only affectionate to begin with, it turned into much more after feeling the fabric of her dress against his erection. He gasped in her ear from the sensation. It felt quite smooth, and with him pressed against her back…it was difficult for him not to move.

“Goodness, you’re excitable,” she said upon feeling him grind against her back. “Are you sure you just want to hug me?”

He nodded his head and buried it into her neck. “I don’t want to let you go just yet… Um, if you don’t mind…”

“I don’t mind a bit,” she leaned into him and smiled when his grip tightened. “Take your time.”

“Wait, do…do you want me to um… do anything perhaps? I feel kind of bad for just springing this on you.”

“Hmm… If you insist on it, how about telling how you feel about me? I know you confessed, but I do only know by what you say.”

“How… I feel about you? Goodness I… I’m not sure how.”

“Well, how did it all start?”

“When you first saved me, of course! Granted, it wasn’t to this extent, but I really admired you, you know? You believed in me when no one did. And did your best to prove it. Besides out of thankfulness, I wanted to help you out as best as I could. I had a small crush but… I wished to be your friend, first and foremost.”

“Seems like it developed to something way more than that along the way.”

He felt his cock twitch just after hearing that. By his guess, she did too, as she chuckled under her breath.

“Well… I had gotten ahead of myself in my own thoughts before. Wondering about what a date with you would be like, what marrying you would be like–”

“Ernest, you’re not being entirely honest with me again.”

“…I know. I’m sorry. I’ve thought of…sex too. But, not very often. I felt guilty whenever I thought of you in such perverse ways. You wouldn’t know, so… I didn’t make a habit of it.”

“You’re far too sweet. I feel like I could get a cavity from just listening to you…Oh!”

She felt him poke and prod against the small of her back.

“I find this much better than any thought I could ever have.”

He found his rhythm again, now adding kisses on her cheek and neck. She bit her lip as she kept perfectly still. Her face flushed as she thought out her options. With him finally being open with his feelings, she too felt aroused.

“I may as well…” she mumbled.

As soon as her hand lifted her dress he whispered. “Please, miss. Let me help you. Just tell me what to do.”

She took a deep breath. “Alright. Give me your hand.”

He placed his left hand in hers and she helped it past her pants.“You’re already making quite a mess back there, I suppose what’s one more…”

Ernest didn’t seem to catch what she meant until he saw the smears of precum along the back of her dress. He turned red.

“Why didn’t you say anything about that? Oh no…”

“It’ll wash off, don’t worry. Now…”

A moist warm surrounded his fingertips and he exhaled, waiting for her word.

“Just follow where I point you to.”

“O…Ok.”

He was first directed to her swollen lips, where he lightly stroked in circles.

She gasped and shivered. “Good…Good start. Move up…”

Carefully, he slid his finger upward and shuddered when she leaned further into him.

“You’re…wet.” Was all he said, still astonished.

“Mmm.” She pushed his index finger into her, biting the inside of her cheek as he delved in.

Warmth spread in waves on her back and she gasped, turning to see he came on her. He apologized repeatedly in her ear, his hips lightly thrusting upward as he rode out the pleasure of his release. It was a mess that slowly spread, some of it dripping to her backside and his pants, some staining his dress shirt.

He expected her to be at least disgusted or annoyed, but she only chuckled and smiled.

“You’re one messy boy. At least wait till I finish.”

“Sorry, it’s just…you feel so good, miss…” he had a weary smile on his face.

“Are you tired?”

He shook his head. “I can…I can still move my hands…”

Another finger slipped into her and she shivered as she began moving against his hand.

“Haah…Maybe…I should make a mess on your lap and see how you like it.”

He smiled apologetically. “If I could, I’d personally wash out the stain for you, miss.”

A surge of pleasure rushed through her as one of his fingers curiously hooked upwards. Blue eyes widened  Her brain had tried to connect every word she could process for a retort, but to no avail. Ernest watched her sink into his lap before her hand along his thigh.

“…Happy birthday,” she finally replied. “Hm…I mean, I hope it was.”

Her eyes glanced at the clock that hung on the office’s wall, both of its hands just past twelve.

“I…I don’t think I’ll have a birthday quite like this one.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” she said as she slowly rose on wobbly legs. His eyes caught the small viscous trail that followed her until she turned to face him. He did his best not to pay too mind to that.

“Hm?”

“That just means I have to make the next birthday bigger and better. That is… if you don’t mind.”

“I’d…love nothing more than you just being there,” he sighed, love filling his eyes.

“Thank you… Thank you so much, Katrielle.”


	16. Kinktober Day 16: Masks (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night in Targent’s HQ yielded a masked man on a personal search for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so behind. So there's going to be multiple updates and a couple of days will most certainly be missing until I find the time to finish and upload those.
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience as I'm wading through all of this, haha.
> 
> Also, before anyone asks, you can call this the AU where Layton actually knows of Targent's existence and investigates it himself.

Targent’s hold on Emmy was far greater than anyone could ever understand. They saved her from a life of starvation and pick-pocketing. With her family either dead or lost, she was alone in the world. Well, not anymore, anyway. Along with Targent was her new friends, Hershel Layton and Luke Triton. **  
**

…It was a shame she was assigned to spy on them.

But she supposed it couldn’t be helped. It was for a cause that was far beyond her comprehension. One that she would follow to the letter, even if it meant death.

She lied in her room, dressed in what was her tank top and shorts, staring at the ceiling. There was some luck that she didn’t have the worry of roommates, similar to the bunkers. It allowed her some time to think to herself after a long day.

Like, how would she break the news if they were to find out her true motives? Was there a possibility that they already knew?

Emmy frowned. She would hope not. The thought of it ate at her.

Sounds of tapping reached her ears and she rose from the bed. It sounded like running, but the sounds don’t match up to anyone in Targent’s headquarters. Years of training made her realize the actual dangers behind her duties. She accepted that years ago.

But who was mad enough to approach Targent head on? Some unseen threat that wanted information? Descole, the theatrical man that trespassed the other day only to be swarmed with troops?

There was a small pause amidst the rhythm, a sign that they’ve stopped. She assumed a fighting stance and glanced about her room. Suddenly she heard the noise of someone typing on a number pad.

That intruder was bypassing the security into her room! A small ping rang, signaling that they managed to solve the puzzle to get inside. The metal door that protected her had slid open with a whoosh, revealing a well-dressed shadow that strolled in before it closed behind him.

The shadow seemed stunned at what they found. His fingers reached for his top hat, almost instinctively. As he walked inside, she noticed a mask covered their entire face, one geometric and tribal in design. Dressed in what looked to be a black suit, gloves and red undershirt, they seemed more ready to go to a masquerade than an infiltration.

It mattered not. Somehow this person managed to sneak past hundreds of guard and get into a secured sector of the base. And she was not about to let this person harm her or escape.

“So, it was true…” the masked one whispered. The voice was masculine and familiar…

“Who are you?” Emmy growled back at the presence.

He was still and motionless, head directed at the floor.

“How did you get here? How did you get past security!?”

“Please, lower your voice, someone might notice.” He placed a finger in front of what should be his lips.

“No… How about  _you_ start answering my questions before I break that stupid mask of yours along with your face?”

“In due time, but you must calm down, my dear…”

Her fists clenched.“I’m giving you ten seconds…”

“As you wish… I came here from some information that was passed over to me. As for security, I merely tracked the patterns of the guards and planned a route accordingly.”

“So someone else sent you!”

“No, wait!”

He narrowly dodged a punch swung his way. A fury of kicks were sent, each he deftly moved away from. It wasn’t until he was tackled to the floor that he was stopped entirely. The force sent his hat flying off, revealing short brown hair. Struggle as he liked, Emmy had him pinned underneath her and didn’t plan to let him go.

“An outside threat to Targent is to be captured and reported at once, but I’m not done with you yet. Who do you work for?”

His strained voice begged to her. “Emmy! Emmy, please stop!”

A loud thud startled him, her hands were on each side of his head. “And how do you know my name? Let’s see who you really are…”

With the mask forcibly ripped from his face, Emmy could only stare in shock and acute horror.

It was a bewildered Layton, staring back at her with sorrowful eyes.

“P-Professor?”

He closed his eyes and gave a nod.

“Please tell me you’re wearing another mask… This…This can’t be right…”

“It is. Much like the information I was given. It appears that was right as well…”

Tears began to form in her eyes and she forced them back. He had found out… He knew everything now. She had covered her own tracks so well. Where did he get this information from?

She could only imagine that he must have hated her now for betraying his trust and stealing vital information from him.

“Who…where did you get this info from?”

“The person wished to remain anonymous. They had sent me letters about this place, about you… I thought it was a lie, but I kept receiving more and more of them. I’ve even done my own share of investigating…”

He murmured. “I didn’t want this to be true.”

A teardrop fell on his cheek. Then another.  Her voice was trapped in her throat as she hiccuped. She shook when he brought her close to hold her in his arms. That night was the first she’s cried in so long. All that she could remember was the stains on his suit from her tears and stream of apologies she gave him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want it to come to this…”

“I know, my dear. I know…”

When she had calmed down, she relented her hold on him to sit on her bed. He stood to stretch before joining her. All was silent between them. Hershel was the first to speak.

“So these are your true quarters?”

“Yeah… This is home.”

“It’s such a ways from London…”

“I get up early every morning and drive over. It’s nothing fantastic.”

“I imagine you must be happy when we go on adventures together. You know, to sleep in and wake up whenever you wished.” He smiled to brighten the mood.

“To be honest? Yeah. I’m always happy to join you on your journeys. To wake up to you and Luke, to explore with you, to solve mysteries… ”

Her voice wavered. “I didn’t want it to end, you know? I wanted to stay and be your assistant for as long as you needed me…”

“And it doesn’t have to end. ‘Every professor needs an assistant.’ Those were your words, yes?” Layton looked to her.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Then that’s all there is to it. I need you. I want you to stay with me, but only if you choose to.”

His eyes widened when she quickly closed the gap between them and stole a kiss from him. When she pulled away, he pushed his lips back into hers. Time wore on with each subsequent kiss. Without knowing it, he had already pinned her down to her bed. They both stared at each other hungrily, hot pants leaving their mouths.

“Um, a-as I said, the offer stands. You can stay as my assistant regardless of what you’ve done. Though, I’d recommend you resigning from this militia. You’re not just any soldier… You are a lady of your own will and well-being. I can’t see how they would care about either of those things if they forced you to turn against your own friends.”

She looked away, momentarily in thought before looking to him again. “Can you…give me some time to think about that?”

“Of course.”

A loud knock on her door startled the two of them. Both looked around the room for a suitable place for Hershel to hide. They jumped off the bed quick and he took the time to place on his mask on hat again.

“Quick, hide in my closet!” she whispered.

Nodding, he scurried into the closet and closed it quietly. The knocks only got louder and louder until she finally answered the door. A bored-looking man stood in front of her, fixing the lapels on his green jacket. She blinked in realization that it was Leonard Bloom, oddly enough.

“Bloom? They got you working security now?”

He rolled his eyes. “Please. As if you haven’t worked the occasional odd job along with your usual.”

“So that’s what this is. Well, why the late house call?”

“Hmph, you seem quite casual for what’s going on this evening… The system detected an intruder on the premises and that they fled to this sector. I’m here to investigate, of course. Has anyone suspicious been here?”

Emmy shook her head. “If they had, don’t you think I wouldn’t have done something about it and they’d be here and unconscious?”

Bloom raised an eyebrow. “Fair point. Hopefully this isn’t just another bug that passed one of the cameras again… I’d rather not lose sleep over this.”

“Well, let me know if you need backup or something.”

“Naturally. See you at the next meeting, Altava.” He turned and gave a small wave as he walked down the hall.

“Night, Bloom!”

She sighed before closing and pushing a button next to the door to lock it again. That was far too close for comfort. But Bloom was never thorough with security checks unless he was sure of an actual threat, so she supposed she was glad he was the way he was.

Once she opened the closet, she found him on the floor covered in her clothes. Her face flushed. She just remembered that she dumped her used laundry in there after previously cleaning her dorm for inspection.

“Ack! I’m so sorry about the mess, I haven’t found time to wash those and clean up in there.”

As Emmy helped him out of the closet, he felt his face flush from all that he saw. He found it a relief that Emmy was unable to see his expressions, thanks to the mask. However, as much as his face was covered, it wasn’t guaranteed that other parts of him could be hidden quite as well.

“Professor!”

“W-What’s wrong my dear?”

“Really? After nearly being caught and hiding out in my closet, now you’ve got a hard-on?”

“I beg your pardon?”

He regretted looking down. True to her word, his form-fitting suit pants had a very obvious imprint that stuck out. Clearing his throat, he turned away to adjust his suit and tie.

“I’m sorry you had to see that… But it’s not as if this was done purposefully. It must be from the moment we kissed, or something.”

She smirked. “What, you get off on the idea of doing it in places you shouldn’t? Like here?”

He let out a choking gasp. “I…Please don’t presume such perverse notions about me!”

“I’m only kidding, Professor.”

“That…didn’t sound like you were joking, Emmy,” he huffed.

She chuckled before her smile turned into a frown again. “Well, seeing as you came all this way for answers… was there anything else you wanted to know?”

“I don’t think I can cover it all in one evening… I may have to return again in the future. Assuming that’s alright with you. I don’t know how Targent would treat treason…”

“Another late-night tryst?”

“So it would seem—Do you enjoy doing that?”

“Oh, I think I you grew a bit bigger just now.” She glanced down before looking back to him.

“If you are quite done, perhaps I should take my leave before someone else is alerted of my presence.” He tipped his hat.

“Ah, wait. There’s…one more thing.”

She took his hand and removed the leather glove from it. He was confused, raising his eyebrows questioningly. A smile crossed her face as she lowered his hand, past the waistband of her shorts and into the warm wetness that awaited him. He said nothing. He merely closed his eyes and proceeded to oblige in touching her.

Gasps left her mouth as she moved against his touch.

“Emmy… Are you sure about this? We’re cutting it fairly close.”

“The mask and the intrusion got me thinking…”

“You’re far too dangerous when you think—Nnngh…”

She applied some pressure to the erection he still had and smirked. “If you’re coming back another night… why end on such a short note? This would at least give us more time together, right?”

He glanced at his surroundings. He supposed that no one else would show up for the night, seeing as the guard’s routing here was limited.

“Right. Very well. I suppose I could use some release as well, seeing the gravity the situation has placed on us.”

As he moved to remove his mask, her hand brushed his away. “Keep the mask and hat on.”

“Eh?”

“…Just in case you need to escape.”

“As you wish.”

Unbuckling his belt, he watched her shorts fall to the floor. Underneath was nothing, though he supposed at that moment he could not complain. Layton followed suit and pulled his own pants and underwear to his feet. His arousal was already dripping and ready upon exposure to cooler air. He stroked himself with his gloveless hand, smearing the substance all over as lubricant.

She almost gawked at him. “P-Professor…”

“I’d rather you not call me that. At least, under these conditions.”

“W-Well, I can’t just say your name. This place is still swarming with agents, they could catch on.”

“What would you rather I be called?” His hand pumped faster.

She paused to think. “Dark Hat?”

He gave a small hum that sounded similarly to a growl. “That will do just fine.”

Lifting her legs, he pushed in with a small thrust. Emmy covered her mouth to muffle a grunt. He paused, watching her expressions. When she started to wiggling and looking to him, only then did he continue his movements. A devious laugh left him as he reached down to rub his thumb around the apex of nerves below.

“My, my… It seems you were quite thoroughly aroused yourself.”

She couldn’t respond with anything other than pants.

“Teasing me…and then making such a request in a dangerous situation like this… ”

At that statement, he shoved in at his deepest and her grip on the bedsheets turned her knuckles white. He leaned in closer to whisper to her.

“You must have always wanted me to take you.”

A small moan left her and she found herself lost in bliss between his salacious words and titillating feelings he drew from within her. Between breaths, she mouthed to him.

“I’m…I’m close.”

He gave a nod of understanding before picking up his pace and slamming into her.True to her word, he felt her walls tightening their hold on him. Emmy tossed her head back and shuddered, the maddening itch now mellowing into a warm sensation. He groaned not too long afterwards, pulling himself away and leaving a mixture of their essences on the sheets.

“Thank you…Dark Hat.”

He chuckled and lifted his mask just slightly to kiss her lips. “It was no trouble at all. I suppose if our meetings were to end in love-making, I more than welcome it.”

“Same here…Are you sure you can’t stay a little longer?”

“I’d love to, but…I must depart for now.” He redressed and retrieved his glove.

“Before I do, I best clean you up first. Can’t leave a trace, after all.”

After fetching a towel, he lovingly wiped her clean and tucked her into bed. Walking to the door, he tipped his hat before leaving.

As she drifted off to sleep, the last words she heard were,“Goodnight, my dear. May we meet again soon.”


	17. Kinktober Day 17: Costumes (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has quite the Halloween fright.

On the night of Hallow’s Eve, a young woman donned a red hood over her green dress. There was an office costume party, and she’d rather not be late for that like she normally was for work. Picking up her basket (which acted as a purse), she was out the door and hitting the pavement for Scotland Yard. Outside, she could see children that were merrily trick-or-treating with their friends as well as parents that accompanied them.

“It must be nice to be young and get free candy,” Lucy chuckled to herself.

She couldn’t complain. There would be plenty of goodies in store once she reached the party. All the while, she felt as though she was being watched the whole journey there…

Once she made it to Scotland Yard, she trotted through the halls in search of the staff lounge and gave a small sigh of relief to see that she was relatively early.

“Oh, Lucy, you’ve–ACHOO! You’ve made it,” Florence sniffled.

“Of course! When it comes to Halloween, I’m a party animal! …Speaking of which, have you seen Prof? He was supposed to be my partner for the costume contest.”

“Al? No… He hasn’t showed up yet.” She gave a quick glance. “I’m guessing you’re Red Riding Hood.”

“Yup, and you’re… a mad scientist, right?”

Florence’s usual lab coat and clothes looked old and tattered with blood stains in various places. Her hair was wild and frizzy and there was a scar on her face, fake of course.

“Bingo. I’m gonna take a stab and say Al’s not dressed like a grandmother.”

The thought made her burst out laughing. “Of course not, he’s the wolf.”

At that moment, she felt eyes pierce right through her and shivers ran down her spine. Lucy looked around. There was Constable Barton, Sniffer, Dustin, and even Hilda made an appearance. But no Prof.

“Hmm… I’m gonna have a look around. I’ll see ya later Florence!”

“Alright then, have fun.”

Seeing as Alfendi wasn’t inside the lounge, she decided the hallway should be investigated. When she stepped out, she realized the hallways were fairly dark, save the moonlight that was casted through the window.

“Whoa!”

She stared out of it to see that a full moon hung in the sky.

“You don’t get to see full moons every Halloween! It sure fits the mood–”

An unseen force whisked her away and pressed her into the wall on the opposite side. Startled, Lucy yelped and struggled in its grasp. Sharp, yellow eyes stared down at her. When she realized who it was she pushed the figure back.

“Geez, Prof, you nearly scared my skirt off!”

Alfendi scratched his head with what looked like wolfish looking hands.

“Sorry. It’s just… you look so cute, I could just eat you up.”

His smile revealed enlarged canines that nearly protruded from his mouth. From his pointed wolf ears, to his fluffy, wagging tail, he looked as if he was a real werewolf. He was even hairier on his arms and legs, while his usual scruff grew out over the rest of his chin.

“Hey, wow! Great costume! You look like the real deal!”

Alfendi laughed in a growly manner. “You think so?”

“Yeah, with this, I think we’ll win the costume contest for sure! Come on, let’s get going.”

Just as she was about to turn and head back, he blocked her way.

“Hey, now. Do we have to go to the party right away?” he frowned.

“Well, that’s what we came all the way here to do, right?”

“Hmm, that’s true, but I’m feeling a little frisky. Let’s have some real fun.”

She blinked. “Fun? The party’s that way!” Lucy pointed toward the only lit room in the halls.

“I’m aware. But I meant some alone time… Just the two of us. There was something I wanted to show you in our office. You might find it to be of interest.”

Her eyes glanced downward at his worn, tattered pants to see a small bulge. Face flushed, she looked away before her gaze was directed back to him.

“I know, improper of me and all that, but I’ve been feeling pretty hot for most of the night. If you really want to go back to the party, I’ll just try taking care of this in the men’s room.”

She was no stranger to being asked this or even asking him for it. Butterflies formed in her stomach upon the memories returning to her. A little fun couldn’t hurt right? The party would still be there when she returned, as it would go until midnight.

“…Alright. I guess we can take a detour for a while. But it has to be summat fast, ok? A quickie.”

He gave her a fangy smile. “I’ll have you know that I pride myself on speed.”

Upon reaching the darkened office, Lucy sat on its couch with a sigh and placed her basket next to her. She looked outside to see the same full moon shining down at her. Oddly enough, it seemed…bigger. Fuller. Alfendi even stared at it, looking mystified by its presence.

“Isn’t it pretty, Prof? It’s like you could just reach out and touch it.”

“Yeah… It’s very nice…” He was motionless for the moment.

His eyes glowed in the moonlight, almost piercing sharp to look into.

“Ugh… It’s gotten hotter,” Alfendi pulled at his shirt.

“Well, we’ll be here for a bit, so relax and take a load off,” Lucy said as she pulled her hood down.

Not even seconds after, Alfendi feverishly stripped from his tattered clothes. Besides the  erection he freed, she noticed something…odd about him. His tail had no strings or any particular manner in which it was attached to him. His normal human ears were nowhere present. Aside his torso to his head, everything else was hairy, positively wolfish.

“God, it’s good to be out of those… Nnngh!”

He jumped as soon as Lucy gave his tail a tug.

“Baker! What the devil are you doing!?”

“I, um… It’s just, I thought you were wearing a costume!”

He growled. “Does this look like a costume to you?”

“N-No… It doesn’t.”

Alfendi sighed and folded his arms. “It’s alright. I know you sometimes forget I’m a werewolf, considering the fact this only happens on a full moon.”

“W-Wait, you’ve always been a werewolf?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeeeah? You were always fine with me being a werewolf.”

“I think I’d remember if you were one! …Wait, if you were always a werewolf, then…Does that mean we… while you were..”

Alfendi blinked, not understanding what she meant until it clicked into his head.

“Ohhh. Yeah. Tons of times. There were a few times you wanted to be taken outside while I was like this and–”

“Stop! Stop! I think I heard enough.” She covered her blushing face.

“What? What are you getting embarrassed for? I mean I’ll admit, I didn’t take you for the wild type, but you said you always wanted to fuck like animals.”

“It sounds like me, sure, but, but I think I would remember saying that! Were I drunk?”

“Hardly. You were quite eager, horny even, but not intoxicated. Speaking of which…”

She watched his eyes wander about her body, still glowing from the moonlight. Lucy knew she should be scared, fearful that such a creature would exist. But this was Alfendi. She would trust him with her life, just as she trusted him before. He’d never harm her or would even think of it, no matter what form he may be in. Not to mention…

Her curiosity got the better of her. She’s apparently had multiple affairs with him as a werewolf, but cannot recall them. How was he? What kind of experiences did they have? Was it at work on late nights? Or perhaps they were outside…

Heat began to build as she thought on. Something had to be wrong with her if this didn’t faze her in the slightest. But she supposed ever since she first set foot into the Mystery Room, she decided that what would the last time her life could be considered “normal”.

Alfendi cleared his throat. When she looked to him, she could see his tail wag as he stared inquisitively.

“Not to interrupt whatever it was you’re thinking of, but mind making a decision now? This is getting to be kind of painful…”

“O-Oh! Right!”

She wouldn’t have much time to remove her costume, so she settled upon lowering her shorts and underwear down to her ankles and bending over onto the office desk.

His ears perked up and he licked his lips in anticipation. Alfendi leaned in and sniffed at her neck and growled affectionately into her ear. He could already tell she was ready for him, just as she was previous times before. Lifting up her skirt, he nearly drooled upon seeing her round, perky butt and dripping lips underneath.

“Mmm… You’re just what makes nights like this worth it.”

He slowly slid into her with a soft squelch.

“Mmph!”

Alfendi leaned down to nuzzle into her neck, mumbling apologies in her ear. He stilled for a moment, giving her time to adjust to him. She felt his beastly hands grope her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against the pert nipples underneath her top. Lucy moaned and shuffled in his grasp, eager for him to take her.

And that he did. He started moving his hips, slamming them into hers with each thrust. His tongue hung out as he was panting, his tail wagging restlessly all the while. She didn’t remember him having this much energy and strength before. He licked at her cheek.

“I’ve…been waiting all night for you, you know,” he said in between pants.

“You…you have?”

He hummed after trailing a hand down to reach under her dress. She moaned aloud as he touched her thighs.

“What Halloween would it be without an excuse to hear your cute voice?”

“God…”

She felt him at his deepest, filling her to the brim. Each moist smack drew her nearer to her end. Lucy could no longer keep her voice down.

“Mmm… So…so hard!”

“Lucy…”

“Al…Don’t stop! Please!”

_“Lucy!”_

She jerked up in a panic and looked at her surroundings. It seems she was still at the party in the lounge, though some of its party-goers were slowly filing out for the night. Lucy could see a mildly bewildered Florence and a shifty-eyed Alfendi curiously looking at her. She felt her face burn as she looked between the two.

“W-Wha? What happened?”

“Well, after binging through some of the snacks and alcoholic beverages, you conked out in a food coma next to the punch bowl. Ah…ACHOO!” Florence blew her nose into a handkerchief.

From her ears to her neck, her skin turned a brighter red than the cloak she wore. “I…I didn’t say summat weird in my sleep, did I?”

Alfendi, who had been silent, looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“N-Nah! No! Of course not…” The sickly woman chuckled nervously. “Hey, uh, Al. Why don’t you take her home? It’s getting late and we’re just about to wrap things up here.”

He nodded. “Of course. Can you stand, Lucy?”

She looked to him to realize his hair wasn’t the same shade it was in her dreams. “Um, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

A bit wobbly, she managed to stand on her own two feet. However, her legs felt sore upon moving. He reached out of a pocket to hold her hand in his. She took it quickly, waving goodbye to Florence with the other.

“See you tomorrow, Flo!”

“See ya Luce. You two stay safe!”

The two walked side by side in silence, watching the streetlamps crawl as they walked. Lucy broke it with a laugh, making the now-placid Alfendi tilt his head in confusion. She waved it off.

“It’s just… I dreamt you were a werewolf and… Hahah, well, you had me over on your desk…”

“Ah, so that’s what you were mumbling about,” he said with a smile. “I suppose I haunt you in your dreams.”

“Well, I can’t help that much… You were… sexy.”

Alfendi laughed. “So I was attractive in said dream.”

She nodded. “You were all beastly and hairy… Like your costume! And had a fangy smile… And then you were panting and hot when you took me to t’office.”

His brows furrowed. “Why does it sound like I was on the prowl?”

“Well, you were, in my dream anyway. Once we were there, you just stripped everything and took me right there!”

He hurriedly looked around to see if anyone listened in. “Not so loud, please… Sounds to me like I wasn’t quite a gentleman.”

“It’s not like you didn’t ask and I didn’t accept… Hah… Though I wish that dream were real. It got to a really good part.”

“You…don’t say?” He seemed engrossed in the thought, licking his teeth every so often as he looked up into the cloudless night.

“Yeah! Apparently in this dream, we’ve been all over the place while you were a werewolf. It’s weird…  But something about that seems…exciting.”

Oddly antsy, Alfendi quickly asked, “Would you… like to continue this conversation at my apartment?”

When she turned to him, she noticed his eyes gave the same glow as it did in her dreams.

“Perhaps we can…. re-enact this dream of yours, my dear.”


	18. Kinktober Day 18: Leather (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many break-ins, Layton was finally caught by Targent. Will Emmy be able to save him? (A continuation of "Masks".)

It was days since Layton had last seen home. Ever since he had donned his mask, he had been infiltrating Targent’s headquarters night after night. Countless letters had told him things that he thought were lies. Things like Emmy was not to be trusted and he was being watched, how military-esque operatives were scattered across the globe in search for answers to the Azran. How he wished all of that weren’t true.

He never thought he would get attached or even fall in love again with another person until he had become acquainted with Emmy. What was there not to like about her? She was smart, brave, and kind-hearted. She was beauty and strength. That was why he didn’t want to believe anything that a faceless entity had sent him. But he continued to get more and more until it was far too difficult to ignore.

That was why he had decided to investigate on his own accord. He had gotten coordinates to several locations, one of them supposedly leading into the heart of Targent itself. Sure enough, he found that Emmy had resided there. …Not without being assaulted first. (Though he supposed he couldn’t blame her since he concealed his identity.)

The letters were right, however. She was indeed a spy for them. However… He couldn’t find it in him to hate her nor could he see malice in her actions. Perhaps it was his own feelings that spoke for him, but he had reasons to believe she would not harm him or even Luke. No, she was forced to under her superior’s orders.

Hershel sighed. It was a good thing he had sent Luke back to his parents before he had decided his escapades. He wouldn’t want the child to be harmed. After all, if Luke knew he had been doing this, he would have tried tagging along and would have caught as well. He wanted no one to shoulder this burden but him.

Unfortunately, his constant break-ins, late-night rendezvous, and information theft had started to add up. The rest of Targent was wary on who entered and left and at what times. Sadly, neither Emmy or Hershel were aware of this, and the poor man was caught on sight after a recent infiltration.

Now he sat in his prison cell, likely there until they pulled him in for more interrogations. If there was anything he was thankful about, it was that Emmy wasn’t found out. He could suffer the harshest possible conditions so long as they did nothing to her. But he felt it was only a matter of time…

There was a muffled thump followed by an audible thud and a groan. A chain of these noises happened every other minute. Layton was curious, but he didn’t want to meet the same fate as those on the outside. So he waited. Light footsteps headed his way until his prison cell was blocked out by a curvaceous shadow.

The sight that greeted him had caused him to gawk. A woman in a sleek, black jumpsuit was sliding a keycard and punching a combination. The cell’s bars slide open to the side and she walked in with a smile.

“Sorry for the wait, Dark Hat.”

“Emmy!”

She threw her arms around him for a huge hug.

“I’m so sorry you got captured.”

“I knew the risks of coming here. I wanted more answers. Moreso–”

She smirked. “You loved the thrill of seeing me under these pretenses?”

“…I can’t argue with that. It turns out that I found more information captured than I did snooping around. I’m not sure I like them, however.”

“We can talk more about it as soon as we get out of here.”

“Perhaps it’s better that way. I have a lot I need to digest, and this cell doesn’t suit it.”

As she turned to walk out, she felt his eyes wander up and down her body before she turned to look at him.

“What? Got a thing for leather?”

His face flushed. “Ah, no, no… I just…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear that before..”

“I used to wear this for stealth mission. Easy for me to slip in, and easy for me to slip out of places without drawing attention. Though, I guess with you it has the opposite effect.”

“Ahem! There is a charm to it, that much I’ll admit, but let’s discuss this when we leave.”

The two traversed the hallway, passing some of the other prisoners that were held captive there. Most were scientists and archeologists that had previously declined working with Targent. Layton wished with a heavy heart that he could help them;  he was sure Emmy felt guilty for leaving them. But it was best they leave today and fight this battle another day with more reinforcements.

Stopping by a desk, Emmy rummaged through to find a top hat and mask.

“Here, I think you might need these.”

“Ah, thank goodness it’s still in one piece…” He was ecstatic that his hat wasn’t tampered with in any way. It was quite special to him.

Placing both back on, he poked his head out into another passageway to see the multitude of cameras still around.

“They’ve really ramped up on the security since they’ve caught you. I know that much for sure.”

“Targent hasn’t…done anything to you, have they?”

“Ah… don’t worry about it. Let’s just get you out of here.”

Hershel frowned at that. She would only try changing the topic if there really was something troubling her. Ultimately, he decided against forcing answers out of her. She had her reasons and he was sure she’d tell him eventually.

When Emmy further inspected the desk, she found a control panel for the cameras.

“Turning this off should clear us a path to the nearest exit,” she murmured.

“I’m in your debt if you can.”

She waved it off and began typing intervals for each camera.

“There, now let’s get out of–”

“You’re pulling my leg here!” a voice cried out.

The two jumped in place. When they slowly turned, they met the scarred face of one of the senior operatives, Swift. He combed through his white mop of hair, clearly exasperated.

“Emmy, really? You’re the one that’s been helping this guy? Bloom and I have been hearing it from the boss all this week! I’m surprised he hadn’t wrung you out yet…”

She froze and hugged her shoulders. Breaths came out of her in small quivering gasps. Her eyes lowered to the floor where they turned hollow and listless. Swift realized that his worst thoughts proved true.

His eyebrows furrowed. “So he did. Damn it…”

“What do you mean? What happened to her?” Layton balked and asking.

“If she didn’t say anything to you, I’m sure not at liberty to talk about it. …Take her and get out of here. And don’t come back. Have her stay with you. You might want to check to see if she isn’t injured.”

“Injured? What…? What did they do to her?” His voice started to raise.

“Just get out of here before I change my mind!” Swift shoved him out of the way.

Hershel clenched his fist in anger. He supposed he shouldn’t pry, but he was prepared to drop everything to find this boss and set things right. …No, that wouldn’t be very fair to Emmy who risked so much to rescue him. His first priority was to leave with her.

“Fine. I’m so sorry Emmy, but…”

She snapped from her thoughts. “Ah… Right.”

They managed to escape without any further hitches, but the seed of worry never left Hershel’s mind, even on their way to his home. After passing the threshold of the front door, a new wave of exhaustion hit him. He was most likely hungry and tired from lack of nutrition and rest.

 _It’s not as if you receive gourmet meals when held captive…_ He thought to himself.

“Emmy. This is not advice, but rather a request. You are not to go back to Targent, one of your associates agreed it’d be best for you.”

Her face was pale, the color gone since their escape. “…Alright.”

“That being said, ah… I wish for you to stay here, at least until we find a suitable place for you to live.”

There was only a nod from her.

“Are you hungry?”

A shake of her head.

“Well, I’ll make dinner regardless. I’ll save a little for you, ok?”

Emmy made no further responses.

He checked the window to look at the sun’s position. It was hard to tell if he was actually fixing dinner or not with his perception of time skewed. After seeing that it was in fact close to nightfall, he had decided to make something simple for the both of them.

Layton had gone off to bed later with the hopes that Emmy would at least make use of the guest room he had cleaned out for her. He had inferred that she indeed have trauma of some sort, and thought it was best to give her space. Staring up at the ceiling, he had wondered if she would be ok. There was guilt that he felt, for constantly returning to see Emmy and finding out about Targent. But even worse…

He had found out that his own birth father was the actual head of Targent. It left a terrible taste in his mouth, finding out about it during his recent run-in. If he had been the one that had mistreated Emmy… He feared what would have happened if he had the mind to resort to action.

Pressure on his lap jolted him from his reverie. When he looked forward, he saw Emmy straddling his hips.

“O-Oh, Emmy… You surprised me, my dear.”

“You wanted to see them…right?”

He eyed her hand that fiddled with the zipper to her jumpsuit and felt his face burn.

“Ah… I mean, I wouldn’t mind that, but please don’t force yourself. We’ve had quite a long day and–”

“It’d be good for me too. Don’t worry about it.”

Layton stared at her, nearly slack-jawed as the zipper was pulled past the small valley between her chest. The leather was peeled off of the top half of her body, revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

His face sank. “Emmy… Where did these come from?”

Closer inspection revealed that she had multiple bruises of different kinds lining her stomach and arms.

She didn’t answer.

“Was this what they’ve been doing to you after they’ve found your connection to me?”

“Y-Yes.”

“How many people know about this? About me specifically? It seemed like that fellow didn’t know until he saw us.”

“He only told certain people… But, some knew I was up to something. Like Leonard. He never told him though, I asked…”

“I…I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“This is my fault. If I didn’t snoop around, you’d…”

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I’ve been punished for failures before.”

“That doesn’t make it right. None of this is right.”

“Well, at least now I’m here with you,” Emmy gave a small smile.

“At any rate, perhaps I should get an ice pack for those…”

“Maybe later, but for now… I could use some help getting this off,” she gestured at her outfit.

“Of course.”

As he pulled the rest of the suit down, his eyes glanced away as it reached her hips.

“Are you er…wearing anything under this?”

“Seeing as I was freeing you, I didn’t plan on it.”

“I…I see.”

Her hands pulled at the bedsheets, tossing them to the side to fiddle with his pajama pants. He looked to her, unsure if he should engage. She looked to him with pleading eyes.

“Hershel…”

He gasped. He was no longer just the professor or Dark Hat as he was those several nights, she could finally call him by his first name. Hershel was happy to have her here, in his arms and away from the dangers she had to face for his sake.

“I won’t let them touch you ever again,” he whispered.

She leaned down to press her lips against his. A hand traced the curves of her body until reaching her thighs. Emmy felt him swell as soon as she ground against him.

“So is it true? You have a thing for leather?” A playful smile crossed her face.

He made a growling sound and pulled her close to him, savoring the sound of laughter that left her.

“Well then, let’s find out, shall we?”


	19. Kinktober Day 19: Olfactophilia (Scent) (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of things to Hershel that Emmy loved, and the scent of him was one of them.

Perhaps it was strange, but Emmy loved how Hershel would smell. It was normally an earthy scent: tea, books, and the mild twinge of the cologne he dabbed on for the day. From his clothes to his furniture Emmy would have a chance to sample it with a sniff, sometimes flopping back to relax.. **  
**

It was a guilty pleasure that manifested itself into an odd attraction. There were times she would curiously sniff just as he came by from fencing practice and would swoon at the strong odor that clung to him. When he showered she stuck to him and nuzzled the crook of his neck before he could even fetch a towel.

Sometimes she took his shirts and wear them around the house, feeling as if she was being held by him. Other times, she would lose herself, in his shirt, in his bed pleasuring herself while he was busy or away.

Why did she like the smell of Hershel? If she were to guess, it was probably because it was his and his alone.


	20. Kinktober Day 20: Threesome/Pet Play (LaytonxEmmyxClaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emmy around, the nights have been far more exciting for the engaged couple.
> 
> (Set in the same universe as [Room For One More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157437))

“Hey Hershel, I was having a little talk with Emmy, and I was wondering… Would you like to be our pet for the night?”

“Huh?”

Even after a second time, Hershel couldn’t wrap his mind around the matter. Him? A pet? Did she mean that he would have to start eating out of a bowl similarly to a dog? Would he have to start learning new tricks?

“I’m sorry, Claire. But I don’t think I quite understand what you’re asking me,” Layton said in bewilderment.

She shifted from one leg to the other, clearly timid.

“What was it that Emmy said… ? Well, she wanted the rest to be a surprise, but she told me that you’d make a cute dog if you played along.”

Color rushed to his face as he stared. “I…I’m sorry?”

This made Claire rub the back of her neck. “What I meant was, how do you feel about collars?”

He hummed in thought. “Collars? I assume you mean with a leash?”

She nodded.

“Well, I wouldn’t be against the idea. Will I be getting belly rubs and the occasional treat too?”

He chuckled and she felt relief to where she laughed with him. “Only if you’re a good boy.”

Hershel moved closer to her and kissed at her neck. “I promise I will. Tell Emmy I’m on board with the idea. Will this be after our dinner plans?”

“Yes!” Claire chirped. “After some good food and fine wine, Emmy had quite a few things she wanted to share with us. Assuming you’d be up to it, of course.”

“Of course, my dear. You did say you always wished to spice things up.”

Yes, Hershel could say he had the perfect life. He had the perfect job, friends, a perfect fiancee, and most recently, the perfect girlfriend. He and Claire seemed like they were the best for each other. They never realized there was something, or someone missing until Emmy moved into their apartment temporarily.

It was hard for the two not to fall in love with her as well. Even though they insisted otherwise, Emmy would cook for them. She would wake them up in the morning for work, and hang out with them at night as friends. But even more so, she was smart, beautiful, and quite strong.

Gathering their courage, they managed to ask her out on a date, and the three have been close ever since.

I wonder what they’ve both been talking about? It seems like the two have been talking a lot more to each other since we’ve all started dating one another… Hershel thought as he dressed in his suit.

He supposed he would find out after their night out.

Sometime later, the three came home, laughing and talking amongst each other. With Claire on one arm, and Emmy on the other Hershel felt warm and happy on such a cool evening.

“Alright, you two. Who’s room shall we go to? Mine or yours?” Emmy asked.

“Perhaps it’s best if we go to ours,” Claire said. “Your bed’s only a single. And I don’t think piling on top of each other would be the best option since poor Hershel was on the bottom the last time…”

“I didn’t hear him complaining about having two beautiful women on top of him at the time.”

Both of them looked to him to see him laugh. “Somehow I hardly doubt anyone would mind such a fate, myself included.”

“See? Get a bigger bed in your room for me to move into, and maybe we won’t have to worry about who’s piling on who,” Emmy poked her tongue out.

“Don’t worry Emmy, it’s in the cards. We’ll need to adjust for space and budget out, but you’ll be happy to know that we’d be able to do it within a couple of months,” he explained as he unlocked and opened the front door for the both of them.

“Great! I can’t wait. I’ll see you two in a bit! I’m gonna go get that surprise ready,” the brunette winked as she made her way into the guest room.

Claire led her fiance into their bedroom in the meantime, giving an eager but nervous smile.

“I wonder what else Emmy had in mind. She only gave me a general idea when we were talking…”

“Did she want it to be a surprise for the both of us?” He asked, undoing his tie.

“Well, considering she had that cheeky smile she always does when she’s planning…”

“I suppose we just relax and go along for the ride. You know Emmy wouldn’t do something we wouldn’t want to.”

“Oh, I know, it’s just sometimes she can be such a minx…”

“Wasn’t that something you loved about her?”

“W-Well I– Oh, you know what I meant…” she pouted with a blush.

The door opened to a smiling Emmy with a box under her arm. “Did I miss much?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Claire answered.

“Good. Now one of you needs to get undressed first.”

Emmy’s eyes looked between the two, almost doing just that with her eyes. She then pointed to Hershel.

“And that would be you! Once you do, I have a little something for you.”

Expectant eyes were laid upon him and suddenly he felt somewhat shy. But he didn’t back down. Doing as she asked, he got to work on stripping off his coat, dress shirt, pants and tie until he was only in his red boxer briefs.

“Those too,” Emmy pointed to them.

“Already? Oh, alright…”

Pulling his underwear down, he kicked it aside to see Claire eyeing him while Emmy gave an appreciative whistle.

“I must say, you look much better with those off,” Emmy walked up and lightly grazed his length with her fingertips.

His back straightened and he let out a shudder. She leaned into his ear, murmuring “Good boy”.

Another shiver ran down his spine and he could already feel himself stiffen at her words. She laughed and turned to Claire as she obliged in stroking him.

“See Claire? I told you he’d make a nice dog. Cute, loyal, and oh, so eager too.”

Claire had gasped when she saw him turn to putty so quickly from Emmy’s touch alone. Mouth dry, she swallowed and momentarily wondered what she had in store for her as well. It was almost scary how quickly Emmy was able to find what strokes made him quiver with pleasure.

“You seem interested. Maybe next time I should get something for you too… I bet you’d make a nice kitty cat,” Emmy smirked at Claire’s blushing face.

“M-Me?” Her glasses fogged up as she floundered for words.

Hershel thought of what she’d look like. A tiny collar over her neck with a bell attached, perhaps little black cat ears if Emmy bought them… That may lead to nice lingerie as well. And then her mewls from being petted…

“I second this. You’d be a very, very cute cat,” he said with a hopeful smile.

“You too!?” Poor Claire’s face turned entirely red.

“Alright now, she’s not the pet tonight. You are. And that means you can’t talk until everyone here,” Emmy gestured to both of them then to herself. “is satisfied.”

A finger under his chin drew him to look at her. “For tonight, you’re a dog. Bark like one.”

“…Woof?”

“That’ll do. Now, let’s get you your collar…”

Emmy rummaged through the box, pulling out a red studded collar with a dog tag attached. She  slipped it around his neck easily, tightening it just so. He tested it with a tug of a finger and nodded, feeling it fitted just right.

“Not too tight? Good. Claire, since he’ll be your dog as well, why don’t you give him an order to start with?”

She hummed as she thought about it. “Let me see… Umm… Lie down?”

He plopped down onto their bed and lied on top, wiggling his butt at her to simulate a tail wag. If he was to play a puppy, he would make sure he’d play his role well. There was a spark that lit her eyes at his response, a little smile graced her features.

“Good boy! Roll over!”

He turned onto his back and barked happily. Claire walked up to him and rewarded him by running her hands over his stomach. She cooed when he leaned his head back; he seemed to enjoy the treatment. He let out a soft sigh and tried scooting up the bed so her hands would touch his throbbing erection.

Claire lifted her hands, making him whine. She only gave him an apologetic smile. “I can’t give you that just yet, Hershel. Sorry.”

He snorted and turned to his side. Normally he could wait to be pleasured, but teasing him has proven to diminish what patience he had in the bedroom. Emmy knew this quite well, chuckling at his pout.

“Alright then. I got just the thing to perk you up.”

Hershel tilted his head.

“I want you to strip Claire clean.”

His eyebrows raised. As he looked to her, he saw her eyes widen and her biting her bottom lip in anticipation. That expression was familiar, it was her thinking of the possibilities of what he would do and how. Claire’s mind often wandered before foreplay, arousing her before even starting and making her more receptive to touch.

Emmy seemed to pick up what she was thinking immediately and added, “I don’t care how you do it either… Just as long as there’s nothing left but that engagement ring on her. Play nice, now.”

He licked his lips as he approached her, giving a hungry look similar to that of a starved animal. When was the last time Claire had ever seen this side of Hershel, if at all? Pinned to the bed, she watched as he lapped at her lips, nudging for a deeper kiss. The two shared a passionate kiss, starting off slowly before he feverishly moved his lips against hers.

All the while, Emmy watched as she rummaged through the box for all the items she would use for the evening. Not that she was one to brag about it, she had amassed a small collection of many toys and various lubricants and lotions she wanted to use. Her mind raced as she looked through them all. What would they want to try? What fits tonight’s occasion?

“Bad! B-bad boy!”

The brunette turned her attention back to the couple to see Hershel pulling off her dress by his teeth, growling as he did. It easily slipped off, revealing the pastel yellow bra she wore underneath. Both he and Emmy seemed somewhat surprised by what they found. As if to confirm his suspicions, he made similar work of her pantyhose, ripping them apart and tearing them completely off to reveal matching yellow panties.

“My underwear! So you’re the reason some of my clothes have been missing.”

Claire flushed as she was under the stare of both of her loves. “Ah! Emmy, I…”

“Some of those I actually planned to wear on nights like these… It’s pretty unfortunate that I ended up wearing almost nothing underneath this because of you,” she shrugged as she walked up to the side of the bed.

Emmy took her hand and led it into the pants of her suit, smirking at the tiny gasp she made. Sure enough, Claire could feel nothing but moist heat at her fingertips and she shivered. Meanwhile, Hershel kissed at her thighs and buried his nose into her clothed entrance. It was already damp and he couldn’t help but pass his tongue over it, eager to taste and take her.

“Hhh…Hershel, please,” Claire whined.

He looked up at her inquisitively and gave the panties one small tug.

“That’s a good boy, you have a point. So Claire, would you like to explain why you’ve been wearing my underwear around?”

“Mmph… I just like the way they feel. Ever since I found out you wear a similar size I…I couldn’t help myself.”

“Got a thing for wearing my clothes, huh?” Emmy placed a hand on her hip.

“Ahah… I, I won’t lie, there is something about it that makes it really–Oooh! Hershel!”

Claire playfully glared at her temporary pet as he rubbed himself against her leg with a cheeky grin. He was riled up and eager to play, looking from Claire to Emmy.

“Oh you poor thing, I bet you’re all sore, aren’t you?” Emmy leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Hershel growled affectionately as she reached down to stroke his dripping cock. Feeling somewhat satiated, he bucked his hips in hopes of delivering pleasure. It was then that Emmy had a solution that best suited him.

“I know… Since she’s been sneaking around and taking my things, perhaps you’d like to help me with teaching her a little lesson.”

He licked her cheek in response, already excited to know what her plan was.

“Good, good. Just a minute, please.”

She loosened up her bowtie and in that moment both pairs of eyes were on Emmy while she got undressed. Arms wrapped around her and she felt something prod her lower back. A smile crossed her lips, knowing Hershel was there behind her. Giving a wordless nod, she allowed him to unbutton her jacket and toss it aside. Kisses were planted along her neck with hot gasping breaths.

Emmy hummed upon him nipping her ear. Looking at Claire, she saw her eyes dilate as she watched them. There were times she looked away, as if ashamed she was succumbing so easily to her desires. Her pants dropped to the floor, kicked to side to be replaced by his wandering hands. One trailed down to run along her folds, only to be gently swatted away.

“Down boy. You’ll get something much better than just me.”

She wasted no time in climbing on top of Claire and pinning her in place.

“Now that I got you right where I want you… Hershel, mind tending to Claire from behind me? I’ll take of her from above.”

He barked happily and took his place behind her, admiring the view that came with it. Between Emmy’s thighs and Claire’s cute hips, it was hard to resist just sandwiching himself in the two of them. He saw two fingers push aside the underwear Claire wore, giving him a clear way in. Hershel was sure to delve in slowly, as he always would with her. A shuddering gasp filled the air and he saw that Emmy was kissing along his beloved’s chest until she stopped at her breasts. The bra was pulled up, baring her chest for both of them to see. Emmy went to work, licking, sucking and nipping at them until both were flush, nipples stiff.

He felt the hold on him tightened. His fiancee looked to him, mouthing “Move, please”. His heart nearly stopped at how lost in pleasure she looked, how her lips curled into a greedy smile. With no resistance, he obliged, giving shallow thrusts to start with. Every so often, Emmy looked back to watch him and the way his muscles flexed.

Claire’s moans brought their attention back to her.

“I…I don’t know how much more I…”

She was silenced with a kiss. No further words were exchanged and it seemed as if Emmy and Hershel were in sync with each other, knowing what to do with Claire and how. It all ended as soon as a loud scream echoed the bedroom, filled with ecstasy. An animalistic sound followed that, similarly to a howl. The man’s face was red soon after, surprised at his loss of control. He slowly pulled out, before tiredly lying down next to them.

Claire was busy catching her breath while Emmy easily pushed herself up and off the bed to stretch. She hadn’t stimulation, not like Claire and Hershel been through. Although, just watching them was indeed enough to excite her. She supposed while her lovers recovered, she may just have to help herself to one of the toys she had. Just as she walked off, a hand reached and grabbed her butt with a rough grip. She made a soft “mmph”, quickly turning around to find the offending touch.

She found Claire hand clinging to her. WIth a raspy breath, she whispered, “…We’re not finished yet.”

Surprised at first, she laughed it off and brushed her hand away. “Claire, you’re obviously exhausted. Just relax, I can take care of this myself.”

“I don’t think you quite understand…”

One moment Emmy was standing up and the next, she was on the bed and pinned down under Claire. Layton’s eyes widened and he tilted his head in confusion. The change in demeanor surprised Emmy as she could only lie in wait of what was to come.

Claire pulled off the glasses that threatened to fall from her nose and brushed her messy hair from her eyes. “I think you’ve had quite enough fun watching me. Now it’s your turn.”

Eyes darted over to Hershel to see him staring, mouth agape. “And I now need your help, dear.”

The statement gave him goosebumps. Claire never was this dominate before. Not that she was particularly submissive, she would always change according to what was appropriate. Only… He never saw how she can truly run the bedroom. Not until now.

She beckoned him with a finger. “Here, boy.”

He shuffled over to her side cautiously, earning him a small kiss and soft petting.

Smiling sweetly, she asked, “Are you tired? Think you can go another round?”

His brows furrowed for a moment before he barked and licked her cheek in reply.

“Mmm, that’s good. I want you to fetch me something before we start. Check the box she has and see if there’s a strap-on.”

His mouth opened slightly. Claire then reached down and held his length by her fingertips. Previously sticky from their time together, it was still slick to make stroking him much easier.

“Then, I’d like you to tend to her from the front.”

He looked down to see Claire gently stroking Emmy’s cheek, “I’m sure she’s quite hungry… And I can think of nothing more satisfying than you, honey.”

He gave her a small smile. Eager, Hershel took off and searched through the box’s contents.

“And how about you, Emmy?”

“H-Huh?” Emmy snapped from her stupor.

The mischievous smile was on her face. “Would you like to have some fun this way? You’ve been waiting all night long…”

“Um… Yeah.”

She leaned into Emmy’s ear. “Are you sure?”

The brunette closed her eyes. “Yes. Please.”

A sweet hum left Claire’s lips. “Good. On your knees. Bend over.”

Emmy did as instructed, still stunned by the change in behavior. Not that she was complaining, but this certainly wasn’t how she intended to spend the evening. And she didn’t expect the power struggle to come from her directly. One could wonder…was this part of her latent? Or did she wait for the right moment to strike?

She snapped from her thoughts as soon as Hershel returned with a harness, a textured dildo attached. Claire looked it over, intrigue clearly shown.

“This is double-sided, right?”

He grunted in affirmation.

“Good, good. Let’s get you warmed up…”

She set to work on stroking him while kissing around his neck and chest. He sighed, moving to sit in front of Emmy as she worked on him. After a moment of whispering, Claire separated from them to prep the strap-on for use. Soon she was right behind her, lightly prodding and playfully dragging her fingers along her thighs.

Emmy felt as if she was being spread wide, feeling the bumpy texture as the toy slowly delved in. She could hardly catch her breath, her mind turned to mush. Whatever was on the harness, she supposed he went out of his way to find the largest one. As it reached its deepest, Claire ran her hand along her hip.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “How does that feel? Too much?”

The brunette shook her head. “Hah…hmm…Fine… I’m fine…”

“That’s good…” She paused to lean closer and coaxed her mouth to open.

“Open wide, sweetie.”

Hershel directed the tip close, allowing her to take it in. Emmy could taste the result of their earlier play, the mixture of her two lovers’ essences. It felt odd, being at their mercy for once. It was odder to hear Claire’s voice, still calm and almost melodious, a contrast to the rough treatment.

If he could speak, he would say that the experience was almost too good to be real. Emmy’s mouth was always a pleasure, technique and handling divine. But added with Claire’s pounding, Emmy’s muffled moans sent vibrations through him, making it all the better. He placed a hand on her head, stroking through her hair and lightly scratching the scalp.

Emmy wiggled about, her muffled whines reaching both of their ears.

“Mmm… Close?” Claire trailed her hand down her back.

She nodded her head emphatically. In response, she felt a touch slipping just past her waist. Kisses ran up her neck to her ear.

“Then allow me to return the favor from earlier…” she purred.

A powerful surge rushed through her after one small stroke around her swollen clit. The feeling repeated over and over to where she could barely held herself up. After her last moan, a warm bitterness filled her mouth, the essence spilling onto her chin. Emmy pulled herself from him before she collapsed in front of him. She took her time swallowing what was left in her mouth, giving a pleased sigh afterwards.

Hershel’s voice finally graced the room again. “…And with that, I hope it would be alright if I…haah…spoke again.”

Neither woman objected, each shaking their head.

“Oh, that’s wonderful…”

Exhaustion hit him almost immediately, causing him to plop back. He collided into the bed frame with an audible thud. Poor Hershel could only hiss in pain as he rubbed the soreness from his back.

Emmy and Claire made their way to him, each voicing their concerns.

“Please don’t fret, I’m alright.”

“If you say so, dear…” Claire said as she slowly pulled the harness down and off. She felt a tingle and involuntarily shuddered from the toy’s removal.

Emmy snuggled into Hershel’s side mumbling, “Well, I’m beat. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit tomorrow.”

“Oh, sorry!” It seemed as if Claire only came to her senses just then, realizing that she may have been rough on her.

The apology was waved off. ”I was expecting to give both of you a good time, not the other way around.”

“I’ve forgotten Claire could be… feisty now and again. This is the first I’ve seen you that way in a while,” Hershel laughed.

The mentioned took her place on the other side of him. “Really? My… I guess it came with the new experience.”

“How are you liking the collar?” Emmy asked.

“I’ve had my doubts, but I’ve quite warmed up to it.”

“Ooh, great! Then maybe you won’t mind if I use a leash? Someone’s gonna love their walkies… ” She giggled as she stroked his chest.

“Perhaps another night. I’m quite tired, and I’m certain Claire is too.”

Emmy shrugged. “Of course. …Man, I’m not looking forward to going to work tomorrow.”

Claire’s brow furrowed. “Rats! I forgot about work too… I’ll just have to fax my work and call in sick. There’s no way I’ll be able to wake up on time.”

Hershel’s eyes slowly closed as he heard the two talk on, compelled to pull them closer to him. With a larger bed on the way, he had more nights like this to look forward to, and he could not be any happier.


	21. Kinktober Day 21: Bath/Shower (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest loves taking baths and even more so when Katrielle joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet instead of kinky. …Again.

Bath time was Ernest’s favorite time of the day. He got to unwind to the warm water and soak in its bubbles until his troubles went away. It was quiet and peaceful, away from all the noises of the city outside. And most recently, there was another special thing he looked forward to. **  
**

“Scooch back just a bit, Ern, I’m coming in.”

He looked up to see swaying hips lowering into the water just in front of him and sitting down. It was Katrielle, who seemed to have made it a habit of bathing with him after starting their relationship.

Now that he had thought of it… He wasn’t so sure what this relationship was. There was an element to it he couldn’t describe. He had quite the crush on her for a while after she saved him from being imprisoned. It happened for so long, that he had thoughts of stamping down those feelings for good. Then as if she sensed it, she seemed to have been more…attentive. Kinder towards him.

Then one night she had approached him and things haven’t been quite the same since.

Admittedly, he’d rather not go back to those days. If it was love, if it was curiosity, he would foster it however he could.

“Hey, why the long face? Can’t solve a puzzle?” He asked.

She seemed to be in her thoughts, staring at the various shampoo bottles and soaps that sat at the edge of tub.

“No. The case I just got today. I need to figure out who robbed from London’s Archeo-Expo a couple of days ago.”

“Archeo…Expo?”

“You know, the archeology exhibition that’s held every year? Daddy and Mr. Luke used to go all the time…”

She slumped back into him as soon as she said that, thoughts in disarray.

“Now, now… You said you made a breakthrough in finding your father’s previous whereabouts just the other day. It’s only a matter of time before he turns up! Just focus on what you can.”

“Hm. Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Focus on the tangible and worry about the others later.”

“There you go! I know you can do anything when you set your mind to it.”

A small smile graced her features. “Thank you.”

“Not at all. Just sit back and relax for a while. Your mind will thank you for it!”

She did just that and leaned her head against him. “That reminds me. Ernest, you’ve been staying over a lot at my house as of late, haven’t you?”

“O-Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d mind after we’ve been… erm… ” Ernest grew timid.

“No, no. It’s fine, just an observation. Do you live alone?”

“No, I live around the dorms near college with a roommate. Honestly, I don’t know how long that would last if I don’t further my degree…”

Her voice was low, almost in a whisper. “Do you want to live with me?”

“H-Huh?”

“I…I asked if you wanted to live with me.”

Katrielle seemed unusually shy all of the sudden, merely staring into the bubbles in the bath. It was odd, so unlike her usual bold and sure attitude she carried. Almost as if she feared a negative outcome.

“Golly… If you’re quite alright with me staying with you, I’d be honored to be a… a… housemate.” He grinned at her.

“Good, I’ll be accepting this as this month’s payment then…”

Before he could process it, she turned to hug and give him a gentle peck on the lips.

Ernest couldn’t help his dopey smile and laughter.

“I…Um, sure. Sure thing…”


	22. Kinktober Day 22: Maid (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rosa gone, there is some worry of the office falling into disarray. Luckily, there was another maid that was more than willing to cover for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as nothing else caught my fancy for today, here’s another one from the vault now finished!

It was late afternoon when Hershel Layton returned from his classes entirely beaten. He was not expecting to feel winded after a normal class day. But he supposed it had something to do with coming back after another solved mystery in a town abroad. With a ten hour drive back, no less. The man was more than happy to help everyone in need of his assistance, even if that meant sacrificing time and energy to do so. Admittedly, he was running close to the point of complete exhaustion.

“Why let yourself come to this point, old boy?” he questioned himself on his way to his office. “If someone else in in need of your help, how can you possibly assist them in your current state?”

Perhaps he needed some tea to perk himself up before he began grading papers and helping any students that would drop by his office later. An earl grey always does well in times like these.

Upon reaching the door to his office, a sight certainly sparked energy into him. In his office, a coquettishly dressed, young maid was tidying up. Her heels clicked on the floorboards as she walked about and dusted the perimeter. Just as soon as he stepped in, she stopped what she was doing and approached the door with a smile.

“Welcome back, master!” she curtsied.

As soon as the last word left her mouth, his face began to heat up. “E-Emmy! I… Where’s Rosa?”

“Her vacation started today remember? You thought she was working too hard so you gave her the week off. I figured I’d pick up the slack while she’s gone.”

He desperately tried focusing on her face, but it was hard. It was hard to ignore the skirt that rose well past her knees, her thigh-high stockings, or the black choker that wrapped around her neck just above well-endowed cleavage. But it seemed she did not notice where his eyes were, or didn’t care, for all he knew.

The side of her lip pulled up to form a smirk. “May I take your coat sir? I’ve also just made your afternoon tea.”

He cleared his throat and began to relieve his coat, giving it to her. “Y-Yes, of course. I’ll have that tea now as well.”

Layton took his seat at his desk and pulled out all of his papers to work on. As soon as his pen touched a paper, she lightly moved all the paperwork to the side to set a tea cup in place.

“You’ll have a clearer mind if you drink your tea before starting your work,” Emmy murmured in his ear.

He involuntarily shuddered from her breath tickling him. “Thank you, my dear…”

“Anytime,  _master_.”

Soon as the word was said, he felt the hairs of his neck rise.  _Master_. The word was a controlling one, meaning she was the one to be ordered around and yet… Layton felt as if he was the one being controlled by its usage. If he didn’t have a grasp on the situation, someone may walk in on them. Gaze averted, he spoke up.

“Emmy, I’m afraid you’ll have to take off the maid uniform. While I don’t exactly have a… preference for work clothing, I don’t think this is entirely appropriate should anyone come here for my assistance.”

Her hands reached under her skirt, inching them up until he quickly brushed them away. He was doing his very best to refrain from mentally undressing her. Surely if she removed her clothes in front of him, he would not be able to help any visual cues that would appear on his person.

“Wait, not in here-!”

“Well, I can’t change outside.”

As soon as he realized her plan, he frowned.

“You… You changed in here while I was away. Just so it’d be nigh impossible for me to make you leave or have you change.”

She made no response other than a slight shrug of her shoulders. “You wanted me to leave?”

“No, no, but I can’t have you around dressed this way… Someone will see.”

Emmy places her finger on her lip and tilted her head in mock innocence. “Is that the only thing stopping you from letting me dress in my appropriate uniform, sir?”

His lips tightened shut. That was the only reason. No, no, no. It can’t be the only reason. As he went through all the possible notions in his head, they all reached one conclusion: her “uniform” would not affect anything other than others’ interpretation of it. That particular threat would be eliminated if he just locked his office for the day and focused on his papers.

“Alright then. Emmy, please tidy up the office as you were. I’ll be grading my papers.”

“Yes sir!” she chirped as she went to work.

Heels clicked against the floorboards as she walked back and forth. Between dusting, organizing, and serving tea every so often, she worked very hard. Harder than usual, he noted. All seemed well, until…

“Whoops!”

A muted thud rang throughout the entire room.

Layton’s eyes rose up from his work, startled and confused. Once he looked over to the source of the noise, his eyes widened as he registered what was in front of him. His assistant, clearly bending over to pick up the book that had fallen, had something vital missing. Color had stained his cheeks as he looked every which way but at her.

She wore nothing underneath that skirt. There was nothing to tease the imagination of what she had in mind. It was plain as day what her goal was. It seemed she was all too eager, ready to take him in on the spot.

He shuddered. My word, that’s…moist.

After realizing what he was staring at, he mentally slapped himself. Emmy may not have the semblance of professionalism at the moment, but he would try his best to be a better example. As of current, they’ve had far too many close-calls on campus for his comfort. Surely, if he expressed no interest, she would understand that there is a time and place for everything. Especially that.

As if she had read his thoughts, she added an extra wiggle to her hips as she finally picked up the fallen book and placed it back into the bookshelf. The movement was all too inviting. He could practically feel heat sink down to around his abdomen.

“Emmy?”

She stood up straight and faced him with a small smile. “Hmm?”

“If you don’t mind… I would like for you to refrain your wanton actions while you’re in the workplace.”

With a raised eyebrow, she responded, “What do you mean, Professor?”

He wasn’t about to go into the fullest details, his mind could barely take it. “You know exactly what I mean, my dear. And you also know very well that this is a place of work and study. I ask that you don’t flirt on the job…”

“And off the job? Let’s say you take a break, may I do that then? That’s a time where you’re not working…”

“I suppose—” He became lax as he thought it over. As soon as he considered it, his eyes caught a predatory gleam from her own and he remembered his academic duty. “N-Not! Absolutely not!”

A pout formed on her lips before she turned away, pretending to be hurt. Several minutes later and she resumed cleaning, as if her advances never happened. He let out a held breath he didn’t know he had. He felt his groin ache from her previous teases. If he got too worked up… Well, he should only hope to reach the restroom before she noticed.

Sometime later, he managed to catch up on the work that stacked up while he was away. Layton gave a small sigh of relief. Admittedly, he was rather impressed. Emmy didn’t disturb him the rest of the day. However, he found it strange that she didn’t even make a sound. The room was silent.

“That can’t be a good sign,” he thought to himself.

Daring to lift his head, he looked about the room and didn’t find her milling about. Instead, he found her on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled a bit at the sight. Despite her occasional mischief, she was still beautiful young lady. A very helpful one at that.

A breath was caught in his throat as soon as she turned onto her stomach in her sleep. Her skirt lifted in a teasing way, revealing her round, perky bottom. She was none the wiser, softly snoring and shifting every so often in her sleep.

He wasn’t sure what to do. Or rather, he knew exactly what he wished to do, but a certain part of him willed against his better judgement. His heart pounded in his ears, threatening to explode. The best thing to do was to wake her up. She isn’t aware that she’s in a compromising position.

“Emmy? Emmy, wake up…” he tapped on her shoulder.

She hummed a bit before giving a small, cute yawn. “Professor? Mmm… What time is it?”

There was momentary relief until she rose up. Her hips connected with his thigh and he yelped in surprise.

“Huh?”

Succulent, warm skin rested against his pant leg, causing that telltale tightness his trousers gave. He didn’t dare move, or made a sound. Anything at that moment could have given him away. Despite his best efforts, one small wrong move on her end caused her to rub up against the beginnings of his arousal.

“Grk!”

Once she realized what she felt, she tossed a mischievous smile his way. “Feeling a little tense?”

“N-No, I er… I’m only…”

“Only…?” Emmy coquettishly tilted her head.

Layton soon turned away, making for the door (and hopefully for the nearest restroom). “E-Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

“Come now, you don’t actually plan to go out there, do you? Unless you wish for someone to see something that’s as thick and hard as your textbooks.”

He immediately froze in place as soon as his hand reached the doorknob. Not that he would admit it, but she was right. The chance of running into someone else during his…affliction was rather high. Either he would have to settle down himself or… the alternative of giving Emmy what she wanted.

The man took a deep breath. “…Ok. You win.”

“I win? At what?”

Emmy then felt his clothed hardness press against her thigh. She blinked, partially surprised before she cheekily smirked. It was simple to say that she had him right where she wanted him.

“I… I can’t take the torment much longer…”

She found herself being picked up and carried over to his desk, where he brushed all of the contents on top clean off. The clatter all of his pens and paper made did not seem to matter as he eagerly placed her on top. Soon after, he rifled the drawers of the desk to find a small bottle sitting in it. He remembered ages ago Emmy hid things like lube around in case situations like this occurred (which was often enough). It felt almost shameful to be spurred on so much during his job, but the feeling had long passed.

“You wish to serve me, yes…?” His gaze was fierce, wanting.

“Oh, yes sir,” Emmy cooed. “In the best way I can.”

“Sit there… and hang on tight, my dear,” he growled as he poured out the slick fluid into his hand.

Hershel smeared over his erection, gasping at the chill it gave as he did.  He decided to share the feeling, lifting up her skirt to rub his fingers against her open folds. She leaned into his touch, doing her best to satiate the itch she had the whole day. Feeling that she was also properly lubricated, he began easing into her.

“A-Ah!”

He was close enough to whisper in her ear. “I trust you are doing well?”

“God, yes…”

“Good. You’ve been quite insistent haven’t you…? Flirting with me the entire day, trying to get a rise from me.”

Emmy moaned as he reached his deepest, pulling out all the way just to slam back into her. She steadied her breathing enough to whisper back to him.

“It worked, didn’t it? You rose up just fine,” she chuckled.

A squeak left her lips when he slowly ground against her. Her grip on the desk nearly faltered and she slipped back only to be caught by him.

“Now, didn’t I tell you to hold on tight? Don’t want you to fall over or injure yourself…” His breath hit her neck.

He nibbled at the edge of her ear and hummed in pleasure from her tightening. As the speed picked up, they both savored the delicious sounds of the desk groaning from their weight.  Heat and pressure began to build as they grew closer and closer to the end. Hershel felt her take hold of him and dug into his shirt with her nails.

One final word, pushed him right to the edge. “Master…”

His eyes snapped open and he released, flooding her until their essence spilled out onto the wood of the desk.

When he pulled away, he rubbed the back of his neck as he examined the mess that was left behind drip to the floor.

“Oh dear… What a mess. I suppose it was a good thing I moved everything aside.”

Emmy, who was still bathing in the afterglow, waved it off with a smile. “Mmm, I’ll clean it up later…”

“Hopefully, without any further incident.”

A devious smirk crossed her face as she thought of the possibility. “I don’t think I can promise you that.”


	23. Kinktober Day 23: Corset (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds out that Alfendi has a thing for corsets.

Poor Lucy seemed to be in somewhat of a tizzy as she got dressed. She had never been invited to formal events, save the occasional wedding her cousins plan. This event was a ball, organized by a well-to-do businessman that had recently been a witness in one of their cases. A murder happened to one of his associates only after another met the same fate. With the possibility of a serial killer targeting rich and high profile victims, Alfendi and Lucy were assigned to cover security detail as Scotland Yard was short staffed.

She remembered what Alfendi had to say on the matter.

“So we have to dress up and handle security? Couldn’t they assign that to someone more fitting?”

“Eh? Who’s better at luring out bad guys than you? I bet that murderer is going to be there, they’d have quite a hard time with t’both of us!”

His hair gradually bled into red and fell over his eyes as he rubbed his chin.

“Leave it to Scotland Yard to not only assign us a high profile case, but on that may have a serial killer involved.”

“We’ve done both before right? What’s another time?”

“Yeah, separately. But this case is both combined. We’ll have to be dealing with two hellish circumstances. And I have to find my old suit.”

“…Uh-oh.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What? What’s wrong, Baker?”

“Well, Uh…”

Her trusty dress that she always wore to these weddings was getting fairly old that the color had begun to fade. While she wouldn’t normally care, this was a huge event attended by multiple people of the upper class. She’d stand out right away, and there was the chance of the perpetrator catching on that she wasn’t one of them. It was best she asked for help on finding a new dress.

“Why me?” Alfendi asked as he was dragged to the clothing store. “Why couldn’t you have asked Hilda for this?”

“Well, I would! But, last time I asked for her help with summat fashion related, I nearly came home with the whole dang store!”

He ran his hand through his now-lavender hair. “…Well, she does tend to get spirited when it comes to makeovers and the like.”

“So I’m asking you to come instead. Maybe as a second opinion?”

“Alright, alright. I guess I’ll just be by the dressing stalls. Find what you want, and I’ll help narrow it down. I can’t make an promises on how it’ll look based on how the beaudoux would dress.”

“Thanks so much, Prof!”

He gave a small raise of his hand, signaling his leave and she set off to hunt the store.

She managed to find a bundle, but realized she may need underclothes for some of the dresses she chose, in case she would get cold. As she walked over to one of the available dressing rooms, she saw Alfendi give her a nod and waved.

Lucy was quite happy to at least have his support. It put her mind at ease in knowing he would help her out in any way that he can. But which dress to try on first? And then there was the matter of the underclothes. Luckily she spied a corset that was perfect. Small, red, with black lace at its edges, this would accentuate her torso as well as keep her warm.

After stripping off her clothes, she tried on the corset to find it fit just right. She checked the mirror and turned from side to side. It was great! All that was left was picking the right dress. Looking at them all, figuring out what to start with was daunting. The price tags were equally so. One minute had turned to five, and five then turned to twelve and so on.

“Hey, are you alright in there? You haven’t come out in almost twenty minutes,” Alfendi called out.

“I’m fine! I were just… thinking.”

“Thinking? I thought you had something by now!”

“Well, I do… I think. ”

There was a heavy sigh. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

The curtains the the dressing room wavered and she jumped back.

“No! Wait, don’t–”

As the curtains pulled away, he found Lucy standing in only the corset and underwear, doing her best to shy out of sight. He stared at her momentarily before having the decency to turn around. She noted he was running his hand through his red, messy mane, a sign that his original personality had taken over. And no wonder, that’s why he’s so impatient! she thought to herself.

“At least close the curtain! Do something!”

He looked around quickly and jumped into the stall with her, pulling it closed.

“P-Prof! When I said something, I didn’t mean that!”

“Look, I panicked!”

“Oh, right! Like you weren’t planning on peeping by pulling the curtains open!”

He rolled his eyes. “Please. What the hell do you take me for, Baker?”

“Great! Then maybe you can get out!” She nudged him toward the curtains.

“You know what? Maybe I don’t want to. I’ll end up waiting another twenty minutes for you to decide on wearing ONE outfit before you leave this stall, and I’ll have to wait even more for the next!”

“Did you look at some of these prices? That’s what’s stopping me from bothering with half of these.”

“Ugh, if it’s that big of a deal, I’ll help pay for them.”

She blinked. “Eeh, really?”

“Well, it’s imperative to the case right? Consider it a gift.”

“Gee, ta Prof!”

He felt arms wrap around him as well as her giggles in his back. Alfendi couldn’t help but smile. His partner may be silly from time to time, but she had a good head on her shoulders and he wouldn’t trade the time he spent with her for anything.

“Sure, don’t worry about it. So, uh…”

“Huh?”

“You… You’re gonna keep the corset, right?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly before she smirked. “That depends. How does it look on me?”

“Good. Uh… Really good. It matches your eyes. You know, since they’re both red and all.”

He did his best to feign disinterest but ultimately, a part of him gave him away immediately.

“…Nngh.”

Curious hands trailed until they found their prey. She gave a small squeeze, as if unsure, and he hissed in return.

“Prof…”

Her voice didn’t seem as if she was chastising as much as she was expressing a need she didn’t think she had. Alfendi froze in place as she nuzzled her head into him. She was soft, softer than he remembered, and quite gentle. He turned around and held her in his arms.

“See here, Baker… Don’t make me take you out right here and now. I will,” he growled in her ear.

“So…Suppose I want you to…” her fingers trailed along his shoulder. “Then what?”

He pulled away to see a smile on her face, It was so cheeky, so… kissable. Taking a moment, he glanced back at the curtains before looking back to her.

“Seeing as there aren’t any cameras in here, allow me to demonstrate…”


	24. Kinktober Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kat’s curiosity leads to wondering what it would be like to be watched in an entirely different manner.

Everyone had their days off, he supposed. A day to be alone, to whatever they desired without worry of what the world would think of them. People were multifaceted, the same way that diamonds were, there was never one side to be shown. The same could be said for Katrielle, as he discovered. Even if he took it upon himself to learn all there was about her, there would still be something he never knew or even considered.

He realized only a few moments after intrusion that Katrielle would have something else other than food and mysteries on her mind.

Something should have clicked in his mind when he realized the front door had been locked, the blinds had been down, and little light could be seen. He thought maybe she was late, that she overslept (it happened on occasion), and that he was the first to arrive. After repeated instances where he would wait around outside for her to show, she gave him a spare in case something like that happened again. Except…

As soon as he made his way into the office, he stopped dead in his tracks to see his own boss sitting in her usual chair, completely exposed as she pleasured herself. Her eyes were closed as she focused, mumbling under her breath. Her lithe body was covered in a layer of sweat, presumably from the hot air that filled the office.

It was a sight he couldn’t look away from. She looked small as she sank in her chair, he could feel how rapt in pleasure she was. His face burned as he stumbled backwards. His back slammed into the wall behind him with a loud thud.

The feeling of dread filled his throat from the one eye that threatened to open. Eyebrows furrowed and a blue eye looked him over judgingly before the look softened. The hand never stopped its play, only slowing when she was unsure of who intruded.

He sputtered out his apologies, ready to leave the office and never return. She raised a hand, signalling him to be quiet and he immediately tightened his lips shut. It was odd. Why wasn’t she mad at him? Why did she look as if she had expected him?

Ernest felt his heart hammer in his chest and shifted from one leg to the other. His eyes tried looking everywhere but on her, failing every time he heard her gasp.

Katrielle spread her legs open obscenely, savoring the arousal he desperately tried to hide. There was a giggle in between panting.

It was such a surreal experience. She told him and Sherl the agency would be closed today. Sherl had decided since no one would be around, he’d be out, only returning the day after. Oh, but Ernest… She knew he as much of an overachiever he was, how he’d come rather rain or shine to keep the agency in tip-top shape. That despite telling him so, he’d forget and come the following day regardless.

She shouldn’t take pleasure in teasing him this way. It was completely unladylike. It was something that may change their working relationship. …But she would be lying to herself if she said it didn’t feel good.

Cupping a breast, she ran her thumb around an areola and arched her back. Her mind was swimming when she saw his expression changed into a wanting one.

“Miss…Miss, I–”

He was stopped by an open mouthed moan. Those curious eyes, his reddening cheeks, the way he stumbled on his words… Something about that was endearing, yet attractive. How he tried to hide the obvious bulge his pants had, how he bit his lip…

“ _Oh god…_ ” slipped from her lips.

Her fingers finally found that perfect spot she had fumbled for while focusing her attention on him. She moved her hips accordingly, eyes gazing at the man of her interest.

Not much mattered now. If she had a captive audience, if she came as he watched her… The warmth bubbled up inside as she thought about it. After she saw stars, she didn’t register the yell that she heard was hers or minded how her ears rang.

Katrielle blinked a couple of times until the room came into focus. She found Ernest standing in shock, staring at her slack-jawed. His fingers were anxious as they picked at the cloth of his pants.

She spoke after quite a while. “…Thank you. For watching, I mean.”

He seemed somewhat frazzled before scratching his head. “Er…You’re… not mad at me?”

“Well, considering that I knew this would happen, I…let it happen anyway.”

He opened his mouth to say something before immediately shutting it again.

“Do you…do you like being watched?” he asked carefully.

“Well… considering this…” she slowly pulled her hand away, revealing a clear, viscous trail.

Her eyes caught him biting his lip as if he was slowly considering something, and she already felt eager to try again. But if her thoughts had led her this far, why should she stop there? There must be far more that could be done, especially if he was willing.

“Ernest?” she purred all too sweetly.

“Erm, y-yes?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

A small grin spread on her face. “Well, I could use a little help cleaning up…”


	25. Kinktober Day 25: Smiles/Laughter (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy’s smile was something Alfendi looked forward to.

There was something to her laughter that was addictive. Maybe it was how bubbly and sweet it was, like the soda she would drink. Maybe it was the dimples that showed when she was particularly happy. Or how red her cheeks would be after laughing hard enough. **  
**

Alfendi would do anything for that smile to stay. He would sometimes take off work early to take Lucy to a restaurant of her choice, secretly eyeing the way she eagerly perused the menu. He saved some desserts for her and fed her, taking delight in the happy hums she gave after a taste.

He won’t lie, it was his undoing and then some.


	26. Kinktober Day 26: Mirror Sex (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layton and Emmy make use of a mirror for a wonderful experience.

It was an odd erotic display to see the act of her lover pinning a disheveled stranger to her dresser only fuck them over and over. She hardly registered that it was her, eyes glazed over and hair covering a good portion of her face. Calloused hands trailed from her cheeks to her breasts, and she watched the very same repeated through the mirror. There was a light spark that she felt as the thumbs flicked and played with each nipple, causing them to perk up. **  
**

“You’re beautiful when you’re like this, you know… I love when you let go,”  Hershel murmured into her ear.

She could see the genuine smile he had, filled passion and mischief. His eyes glanced between the view ahead of him and her neck. Reaching down, he kissed and suckled at the skin. He pulled away, only to resume his thrusts into her. She saw him focusing on her expressions, her desperate attempts to match his pace only for him to slow down to match hers.

He patted the side of her thigh to get her attention. “Spread out just a little farther.”

Legs wobbly, she did as instructed to be rewarded with another thrust into the spot she was craving, making her moan out in pleasure.

“Good. Good girl,” he growled into her ear.

She could only pant and nod her head to him in response.

Emmy watched her mounds bounce and sway with each motion she gave. Mindlessly moving against him, she watched her reflection writhe in pleasure from her climax. Hershel kissed her neck, just soon after his own release.

“Did you like the show?” He smiled at her.

“Mmm… I can get used to this.”


	27. Kinktober Day 27: Stripping/Striptease (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a large payday, Katrielle finds an interesting way to spend her money.

Ernest looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed out the wrinkles to his outfit. It had been a while since he had worn a tried and true three piece suit. He supposed it didn’t make much difference to what he normally wore except for the occasions. And this particular occasion was something far different than he would expect this suit to be used for…

“Ernest! Hurry up, we don’t have all night!”

The color rushed to his face as he called back to Katrielle. “Um, c-coming!”

His dress shoes clicked on the wooden floors as he walked, coming to a halt as soon as he stepped into Katrielle’s office. Blue eyes looked him over, almost burning through the clothes he wore. She let out an appreciative “Oooh!”, applauding him. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he laughed it off.

“Do I…really have to do this?” He looked around to see that no one else was there aside her. He supposed given what he was going to do, she did the favor of sending Sherl off for a while.

“Come on, you said you would! Besides, this recent case left me with a lot of money and it’s burning a hole in my pockets!”

“It’ll wind up putting quite a bulge in mine…” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

She puffed out her cheeks. “I don’t want to hire someone for it, it’s not the same. It’ll only be fun if you do it.”

“Really?” a small smile appeared on his face.

“Well, yeah,” she replied as if it was the most obvious thing to know. “By the time I do hire someone, I won’t have nearly enough money to toss at them. Tipping is a common courtesy, Ernest.”

“Yeah, I, I suppose you have a point there…” he said, deflated.

“So! I got some new tunes you can use.”

She held up three different record covers that he glanced over before giving her a surprised expression. At least two of those had suggestive imagery on them.

“Er, miss… Aren’t these a little…raunchy?” Ernest said carefully.

She rolled her eyes as she took out one of the records and walked over to the phonograph. “Yes. That’s the point.”

He felt his ears grow hot as soon as he heard the bass play. Katrielle moved to the music, hips swaying as she returned to her seat in front of him. She gave him an encouraging smile and pulled out a small wad of cash that she prepared for the occasion. It ranged from one, to five, and even a few ten pound notes.

Ernest stood still, heat moving to his cheeks. He wished he was braver than this. He wanted her night to go swimmingly, for her to get what she wished. It was hard to will himself to remove even the first layer he wore.

The smile slowly faded. “Hmm… Not feeling up to it?”

He placed his hand over his face. “It’s…It’s not that. I’m just… a little embarrassed.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a huge audience. It’s just me,” her brows furrowed as she thought it over.

 _That’s the problem!_ he thought to himself. He racked his head for a reasonable solution. What part of his mind thought this was a great idea? He remembered her approaching him and asking if he wanted to celebrate another case solved. It was particularly momentous because of the amount she was paid in return for her services. He only wondered how it turned into him being a stripper…

“Well, now what…?” she leaned back into her chair as she mumbled. “Maybe I should call it an evening and just go home. I do have some wine and sweets left for a rainy day…”

Katrielle stood up and placed on her jacket before turning off the phonograph and grabbing all the records.

“In any case, take care to get everything. I’ll be locking up pretty soon,” she said.

He took a deep breath. He had to decide now. It wasn’t as if he wanted to go back on his word. His stage fright was getting the best of him–he didn’t want to look like a fool in front of her.

“W-Wait!”

She stopped to look at him.

“Well, um…” He took a deep breath. Ernest learned sometime ago that it was better that he articulated what he wanted to say. Sure, he should think of others and how they would feel, but he was important too. At least, that was what she taught him. He hoped he could put her advice to use.

“I’m sorry for all of this, but it’s the office and the public setting. The shutters may be down and the closed sign is on the door, that much I know. But I don’t feel too comfortable in knowing someone can just come in at anytime. So, um, if you want, we could relocate to your house. …Only if that’s ok! I’d rather not pressure you–”

Her eyebrows raised, but ultimately she nodded. “Sure. It’s a bit of a trip to my house, so we’d have to take the bus.”

She shrugged on her coat and waited at the door for him to leave before locking up.

When they arrived at her house, she took no time in taking off her coat and shoes at the door and placing them by the coat rack before leading him into the living room. After placing a record in its player, she left to get a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

Katrielle nodded at her spoils and smiled upon sitting on the couch in the living room. “That’s everything! Now… let’s party!”

Listening carefully to the music, Ernest did his best to move along to it.  She stared at him for a moment and covered her mouth as soon as he tried moving his hips. There was a smile, snickering, then finally full laughter. He stopped immediately, pouting and folding his arms.

“W-What? This isn’t how it goes?”

“Sss…Sort of, heheh… ” She cleared her throat and stood next to him.

“You’re all stiff and rigid that you’re jerking about. Relax a little… Undo the tie a bit.”

She loosened the necktie he wore. “Now, if you’re going to dance, don’t worry too much. Be loose, just let your hips sway. Then once you get the hang of it, you can start stripping. Got it?”

When she flashed a wink at him, he blushed and mumbled, “Yeah, I think so…”

“Kind of hard to believe I’m giving pointers on being a stripper, but here we are I guess…” she said with another laugh. “Alright! Do your thing!”

Her talk with him was just the push he needed. His hips rolled more fluidly and he found the rhythm far easier to pick up without his nerves wracked. Katrielle looked on, nodding in satisfaction.

“That’s the way! You’re getting the hang of this. Work that body!”

He gave a bemused smile as he watched her toss a few one pound notes in the air. Ernest could only assume things were going well. Feeling braver, he relieved himself of his suit jacket first. He was sure to make a show of it, whipping it off with one tug and tossing it to the side.

She bounced in her seat excitedly. This was turning out far better than she ever expected.There were her favorite chocolates, wine, and now a private dancer in her home. Granted, Ernest wasn’t professional, nor “hired”… But it mattered not. Katrielle always did wanted to try something like this, but for some reason, the idea didn’t seem appealing unless he was her private dancer.

Well, she did know the reason, but would rather attribute it more to curiosity. Katrielle took a sip of her wine and nearly fell over when she saw his hands fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. Taking a few more notes in her hand, she waved them at him in hopes of seeing one less article on his person. The dress shirt was pulled apart, revealing his chest for her eyes to look over. He was rewarded with louder cheers and money tossed his way.

Ernest couldn’t believe it. She was excited for him! Somehow he was attractive, enough so for her to swoon for him. His heart fluttered and swelled from the thought. He had to have more bravado, more flair. He hardly knew how starved he was for attention from her until he played along with her game.

Dress shirt removed, it was tossed away. A small “Ooh!” followed, and more money was showered on him. He felt he had swagger in every step, every move of his hips. After tossing a wink at her, she seemed to stop what she was doing, ears flushing a noticeable red. He must have had her then. If her attention wasn’t entirely on him then, it was most certainly now.

He held his breath. What he thought of next may have gone above and beyond, but he couldn’t stop now after he plucked so much courage. Ernest faced away, turning to where she saw his bare back. He undid and pulled off his belt, allowing his pants to drop to the floor and kicked them away. All that was left on his person was his dark blue briefs.

He felt his face heat up, the air around him was hot. All was silent, save the music that still played.

Suddenly, he heard her chant, “Take it off! Take it off!”

A nervous smile played his lips and he complied, pulling the briefs down and stepping out of them. Katrielle squealed and laughed in delight as she tossed a few more notes. There was only a small remainder left in her fist, some that she then tossed out for a final time.

“Hey Ernest, I gave you the last twenty! Can you…pick them up?”

He caught on immediately and began to bend over to pick up the money, giving a small wiggle of his hips.

“Like this?”

“Woohoo! Yes, just like that!” She clapped her hands with glee. “Well, that’s the last of it. I’ve spent all the money!”

Ernest proceeded to clean the floor of all the money and returned them to her. Only she raised her hand, refusing it.

“No way! You earned it, so it’s yours now.”

“W-What!? This is a lot of money! I can’t just accept this!”

“Too bad. Because you’re keeping it. Besides, it’s looked like you enjoyed yourself.”

“Huh?”

Kat smirked and pointed downwards.

“A-Ah! I…” He quickly turned away, coughing in his hand.

“Well, that’s alright. It isn’t quite fair to you after all, seeing as it’s hard to hide.”

Her eyes glanced from him off to a room further back. “Don’t worry. Believe it or not, your performance had an effect on me too.”

He saw her bite her lip, seeming to be thinking of what else she should say.

“Well, if you don’t mind… I’d like an encore. In my bedroom.”

A dopey grin crossed his features and he scratched his head. “Of course, I’d…I’d love to, miss, ahah.”


	28. Kinktober Day 28: Swallowing (LaytonxEmmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy’s mouth was amazing, but there was something else to it that was even more so.

There was something…indescribable about Emmy’s mouth. Like the way she kissed him, longingly as if each would be their last. Or how it carried across his skin as she bit and suckled around his neck, leaving marks behind. Then there was the matter of how she would hide behind his desk and wait for him, so that she would take him in past her lips.

She had improved over time to a terrifying degree as well, he noted. She was far more efficient, knowing where to rub and lick, how to tease him until he came. And it was powerful, how much pleasure she gave him. But that wasn’t where some of his fascination lied.

“Em…Emmy…” he tried to warn her.

Almost on cue, she focused on tending to the very tip. His hands had tightened to fists, the knuckles turning white. She watched his head tilt back and a bitter warmth rushed onto her tongue. Pulling away, some of his essence had dripped onto her chin. Emmy savored the taste as well as the intrigued expression Hershel gave her.

Staring into his eyes, she swallowed everything in a few small gulps. She hungrily licked her lips and wiped some of the remains from her chin.

Emmy hummed in pleasure. “Mmm…Prolific as always.”

He sat back in his chair with a sigh, “With you to blame, I might add…”

Hershel saw her stare at his now-limp member, still dripping with essence from earlier play. A shiver ran up his spine in anticipation as he heard her ask…

“Mind if I finish that?”


	29. Kinktober Day 29: Overstimulation (Lucifendi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even after too much, Lucy can’t get enough pleasure.

The feeling was electrifying. It was as if she could barely move, in some cases even breathe. It felt good, too good. Too terrifying… But she’d rather it not end.  Not if she could help it. Her nails clawed against the bedsheets as she tried finding her bearings. **  
**

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this?” Alfendi asked.

“Don’t… Don’t you dare stop,” Lucy managed to say.

He was kneeling by her legs, teasing her soon after her climax just as she asked. Alfendi admired her persistence and spunk, but couldn’t help but be concerned for the girl as she thrashed and bucked against his touch. While she moaned in pleasure, her breaths were frantic. The walls tightened around his fingertips, and he could tell she was getting close.

Opening her mouth wide, she yelled out as she came for what would be the third time that evening. Lucy finally waved, a signal that she was done for the time being.

Alfendi climbed into bed next to her and brushed the few strands of hair away from her eyes. He treated her to tiny kisses from her cheek to her neck.

“How was that?” He raised a brow.

“Kind of scary…” She caught his concerned frown and added, “But I loved it.”

“I can’t complain, so long as you’re doing fine. Just be careful with that sort of thing, alright?”

“Didn’t think you were one to care  _that_ much about me,” she smirked.

“You’re kidding, right? Fine, see if I look out for you again, you cheek.” He rolled over and laughed as soon as she pawed at his back.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I take it back!” she giggled with him as she nuzzled into the back of his neck.

“Nope, no takebacks.”

“Noooo…” she whined.

He was sure to shower her with affection soon after, just as he always did.


	30. Kinktober Day 30: Cunnilingus (Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat requests something of Ernest.

“You…You want me to clean you up?” Ernest stammered. **  
**

“Yes please. At least before I make a mess on my chair…”

He stared at the viscous fluids that dripped between her thighs and looked away shyly. Boy, it was times like this where he wondered how he got himself into situations like this. As he thought about it, each bad thing that had happened to him had resulted in something equally good happening sometime afterwards. Like nearly being imprisoned, he was rescued by her and proven innocent of his charges. And here when he accidentally caught her naked, aroused and pleasuring herself, she offered him a chance to clean up after her. That possibly meant touching her, feeling wondrous skin and–

No, wait. Those two scenarios that happened to him were nothing alike. Not even by a long shot.

“Um, well, I can try and find a towel–”

“Ernest. You know exactly what I mean.”

Something in him drove him to walk right next to her and kneel down in front of her.  An overwhelming smell graced his nose. It was an indescribable musk that can only be attributed as hers. The smell pulled him in until his lips graced her with a kiss. He heard her gasp and looked up to see her stare back expectantly.

“Go on…”

Timidly, he poked out his tongue and tested with one stroke. He had never done something like this before, so this would be his first. Something about that thought delighted him. She was his first. He never thought to do this, let alone with her. It was a strange, new experience to tend to her in such a way, but he knew he wouldn’t stop until she was satisfied.

The taste was equally weird. Somewhat sweet? Bitter? It didn’t seem to bother him much as he greedily lapped at her folds. She took a breath and placed a hand on top of his head nudging him away.

“Ernest, wait…”

He stopped immediately.

“Don’t devour me just yet…” a smirk played on her lips. “Start slow. Drag up…”

Ernest did as instructed and gave one long stroke upwards, making her reel back in pleasure. Her fingers played with his hair, massaging his scalp. He felt encouraged enough to continue, repeating the same motions again and again.

She let out a pleased sigh. “Good, good… Go up a little… Yes, right–Ah! Mmm… Right there… You feel that, don’t you? Circle around it. Press it. ”

He flicked his tongue over the nub he passed over and enjoyed the squeak that left her mouth. He drew rings, nudged against it and all but attacked it before returning to the long laps he did before.

A small pang down below made him remember: He was still aroused from watching her earlier. The taste only served to excite him further, making his pants uncomfortable to wear. While one hand held her thigh to keep steady, the other went down to unbutton and unzip his pants. Goodness, she drove him wild.

The growl of the zipper was not lost on Katrielle. She could only smile as she did her best to control her breathing. Seeing him lose control as he ate her out… And he was such a quick learner too, he was far too good at once.

“Ern…Ernest!”

Her hand tightened on his head, only enough so to contrast the gentle scratches she had given him. Face red, he looked up to see that she was lying back, eyes staring upward as she basked in the afterglow. His head was nudged upwards, a signal to stop.

“Good…Good job.”

He seemed lovestruck, happy that he was able to assist her. “Why thank you… I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself.”

He sat on the backs of his legs, idly stroking himself. His hand had gotten sticky from stroking the tip as he had used it for lubricant. It was quite hard to stop at this point.  And it seemed as if she was watching him as well.

“My, haven’t you been naughty. You sure have grown a lot of nerve to start jacking off in front of me.”

“Almost there… I’m just there…” He mumbled under his breath.

She hummed and placed a finger under her cheek, the way she would when she was solving a puzzle.

A gleam was in her eye. “I think I know just where you can aim that…”

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final entry: A cover for the collection!

I suppose it was better late than never but… As day 31 to the Kinktober challenge, here’s a mockup of the cover! 

Also, a small announcement: I’m working on bringing this collection of stories to life in a PDF! It shall be filled with extra stories (perhaps other goodies too) that will not appear here and only exclusively in said fancollection.

So, if you wish to receive updates on this and want to see more content like this, check out my sideblog [here](http://puzzleden.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much for all the views, kudos, comments and bookmarks! I've had quite a lot of fun writing this and I hope to try something like this again in the future.


End file.
